


Vacation What Vacation

by ILoveSlash1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione Granger Dies, Lori Grimes Bashing, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Dies, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSlash1996/pseuds/ILoveSlash1996
Summary: So I have written a couple of Shane Bashing stories so I decided to do a non Shane Bashing one I still hate Lori so she's going to be bashed maybe a bit of Rick bashing but not that much because I like Rick but some of his choices leave much to be desired. I kind of feel bad for Shane and I decided to do a story where he slept with Lori but moved on after Rick came back. So let me know what you think I love my reader's letting me know how they feel about my stories thank you, you guys I love you all.





	1. Death's Mistress

Chapter One

Amaryllis Azalea Potter-Black-Zabini sighed softly leaning back in her shower of the hotel she was renting in Atlanta Georgia her curly red hair went to her waist. She opened her eyes and yelped when she saw a robed figure in the shower with her, she growled ''Really Death!''

Death said ''Sorry Mistress I should have waited.''

The figure was gone and Ami growled ''No freak me out and then leave'' she sighed and summoned a robe and a towel and dried herself off and she walked out in a robe and Death was hovering over the basinet with her son inside.

Death said ''He will be magically strong I can see it''

Ami said ''Thank you Death''

Death looked at her and said ''I am sorry I couldn't do anything to save your spouse it was his time''

Ami's eyes narrowed at him and Death walked away and she said ''Why are you here?'' she walked over to Francesco to check on the one month old the brown skinned baby was sleeping soundly grinning in his sleep. Ami hummed and touched his tiny hand and he cooed in his sleep and gripped her finger and Ami's eyes lit up.

Death said ''I came to warn you''

Ami said ''Warn me about what?''

Death said ''There's a virus that's going to hit the world in two weeks you need to prepare the magical world will not survive tell the people you care about and tell them to hunker down lock their wards and burn the dead everyone will be infected.''

Death was gone and Ami asked ''What is the virus going to do?''

Death whispered ''The dead will rise up to eat the living since you are my master you will be immune and those with your blood''

She looked at Francesco and she sighed and said ''Kreacher!''

Kreacher popped up and said ''Yes Mistress wonderful mistress.''

Ami smiled at the elf and said ''Could you watch Francesco for me for a couple of hours I need to go back to England for a bit and then go shopping in the muggle world maybe find some magical ally's here in America.''

Kreacher nodded ''Of course I will's watch the young master nasty Master Black and Wolfie don't call Kreacher that often.''

Ami grinned at him and said ''Thank you Kreacher'' Kreacher started to clean the room. Ami kissed his forehead and said ''There's some breast milk in the fridge Kreacher if you run out…''

Kreacher said ''I be's knowing the spell to turn water into milk for young master''

Ami nodded and went to the Floo and called out ''Black-Lupin Manor Scotland'' she disappeared into the green flames.

Sirius walked into the living room area and said ''Ami where's Cisco?'' Amaryllis grinned at her godfather she walked over and hugged him and Sirius rubbed her back and said ''Hey Pup what's wrong?''

Amaryllis said ''We need to prepare death warned me about a virus a bad virus.''

Remus walked in with their adopted daughter Jasmine she squealed ''Ami!'' Jasmine was from India where they could adopt a child even with Remus's furry little problem. They had adopted her when she had just turned one years old. It had been three years and four years since the end of the war she had almost lost Remus and Sirius in the last war but it had been close calls. Fred and George had survived along with Severus. Dumbledore died along with Hermione and Ron but she had her godparents Molly and Arthur had stopped talking to her when she married Blaise but her godparents and the twin's along with Charlie and Bill kept her grounded and to help her through it. She had become friends with Draco Malfoy Draco was the godfather of Cisco and Luna his godmother. Blaise had approved of her choice in godmothers he had suggested Draco because Draco and Blaise had been best friends since they were in diaper's.

Ami said ''Get everyone here I need to warn them''

Sirius said ''We will Ami you just gave birth…you should worry about you and Cisco you need to prepare for this thing that's coming you told me about it I will relay the message just take some trunks and empty out places and then come back there is room for everyone here at the manor we can build homes on the property after some time has passed do you understand.''

Ami looked at her godfather and nodded and said ''Ok, Ok'' she said ''I will be back in a few days there are some place's I can empty in America and I can go to the American magical ally's they don't know me as well as they do here.

She kissed his cheek and Sirius kissed her head and said ''Don't worry so much love''

Ami nodded and smiled at him softly and she yelled out ''Pearl Alley America!'' Amaryllis filled up three trunks with magical supplies and potion ingredients and food and sweets she had bought out entire stores some places looked at the young mother in shock but she ignored the looks. She also bought books on dark magic, gray magic, and light magic. She went crazy she went to a trunk shop when she saw a necklace she mumbled ''That's beautiful'' it had Ruby's and Diamonds on the neck lining part it was her and Blaise's birthstones huge Emerald for Cisco's birthstone stone that shimmered in the light. She had to have it but why was it in trunk store. She walked over and said ''That necklace'' the seller said ''Are you sure you can afford it young lady it's 300 gallon's each stone is a trunk.''

She said ''I want it'' she pulled out the 300 gallon's and paid for it.

The seller's eyes widened and he said ''Would you like me to wrap it''

Ami grinned ''No thanks'' she placed the necklace on her neck and then left the store she had Muggle stores to buy out.


	2. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Cisco are locked out of the Black-Lupin family Manor

Chapter Two

Amaryllis apparated into the hotel room and she cooed ''Hello mommy's little man'' Francesco looked up and he cooed and smiled up at her and Amaryllis grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

Kreacher popped up and said ''Nasty master's be calling for Kreacher''

Ami said ''I should be there soon'' Kreacher nodded and was gone. Ami hummed softly and picked her son up and cooed ''You look so much like Daddy'' Cisco yawned cutely and he babbled softly and closed his eyes again. She put all of her trunks in her Baby backpack she cooed ''Ok mummy needs some sleep to'' she had filled up her trunks on her necklace with muggle supplies and food's frozen, veggies, meats and canned foods along with everything she would need including children's clothes, clothes for her everything she could think of.

In Black-Lupin Manor

Fred walked into the manor with his wife and son the four-year-old ran over to Jasmine and they went to her play corner in the living room area. George was sitting with his wife Angelina their children four-year-old Roxanne and one-year old Fredrick were over with Jasmine also. Bill and Fleur were on their way their children six-year-old Louis Weasley five-year-old Dominique Weasley three-year-old Victoire Weasley were already there they were reading in a little nook area. Charlie also was on his way Draco and Astoria were gathering even more supplies.

Fleur walked in from the Floo with Bill and she smiled at them and said ''Hello everyone'' Dominique ran over to her mother and she kissed her head.

Bill said ''Where's Amaryllis?''

Sirius said ''She needed some sleep so she's back in her hotel room she's going to come back soon''

Bill nodded and Charlie walked in with a dragon's egg he said ''It started in Romina the Dragons were transferred to a habitat on an island to keep the Inferi from attacking them they completely ignored the muggle repelling wards. I saved this egg that was left behind.''

The fire place went green and Astoria rushed inside holding Scorpius she cried ''Draco one of those Inferi has Draco we were leaving the Alley and those Inferi came from Knockturn.''

There was a flare in the Floo and Draco came in with a Inferi following Draco kicked it and said ''Fire spells don't work'' the wards kicked in and the Inferi was kicked out violently.

Sirius whispered ''No''

Draco looked at Sirius and asked ''What happened?''

Sirius said ''The wards are closed because of the Inferi Amaryllis and Cisco can't get in even if Ami is my heir the wards are locked down, I can't open them until the threat outside goes away until the wards deems it safe outside.'' Draco's eyes widened in shock the children looked at their parents the room was silent.

The woman were crying Luna walked down and she said ''Ami will be fine''

Remus asked ''When did you get here?''

Luna smiled at him and she answered softly ''I've been in the library with my family we brought food and a house elf.''

In Atlanta

Amaryllis said ''Ok my love let's go see Grandpapa and Granddaddy'' Cisco was in a carrier strapped to her chest. She grabbed the Floo Powder and she called out ''Black-Lupin Manor Manor Scotland'' the flames turned red and Amaryllis backed up before it could kick her and her son out she shook her head and said ''Ok, Ok something must have happened Sirius and Remus wouldn't lock down the wards before I got there so the wards must have locked down on their own.'' She nodded and looked down at her baby and he had his tiny hand on her chest. She smiled down at him and said ''Mommy will protect you don't worry'' she kissed the side of his face and said ''Ok I need a car. I don't want to stay in the city the virus has hit Scotland most likely England so it moves fast.''

The next afternoon

Ami looked at the 2005 Chevrolet Trailblazer it was dark blue she hummed and looked at the trunk back area it had enough room to sleep and store some things she nodded to herself and said ''I'll take it'' Ami had long red hair that came to her waist and she had an hourglass figure she still had some baby weight on her but that was mostly in her breasts and hips she had an olive complexion from the Georgia sun she had learned when she arrived in America that she burnt easily in the sun.

She snapped her fingers in the man's face and scowled at him and the man said ''Oh uh sorry it's just hot out today'' Ami scowled at him and the man said ''Monthly payments will be 220 the down payment will be five hundred…''

Ami said ''That's fine'' interrupting him.

The dealer nodded and said ''I just need your signature and the down payment then you can take the car off the lot.''

Ami nodded and followed him to his desk she placed Cisco in the chair next to her and the guy said ''So is there a Mr. Zabini''

Ami's eyes narrowed and she said ''Yes there was he died a month ago''

She hissed the last part and the dealer coughed and said ''I'm very sorry''

Ami gave him a blank stare ''Sure you are'' she handed him the money and signed where she was supposed to and snatched the keys off the desk, she picked up the car seat and said ''Come on Cisco.''

She grinned at her new car buckling her son in and the baby was just opening his eyes and blinking at her and then his eyes went to the colorful toys hanging above his car seat they were snitches and a mini broom with mini players on them they waved at him and cooed at him and Cisco smiled up at them. Ami grinned and got into the driver's seat and started the car and drove out of the dealership.

Zack Murphy closed his dealership he would have sealed the deal with the red headed bomb shell if she hadn't had a kid with her. He sighed ''All the hot ones seem to have kids'' he locked the front door and he turned and saw one of his mechanics Robert or Robbie something he said ''Hey man did you see the red head man she was a babe.'' Robbie turned and he had a cut on his head and grease he must have fallen or something Zack said ''Man you have to go to the hospital or something'' the guys eyes looked strange Robbie walked over and Zack said ''Are…'' he didn't get to ask because Robbie or Robert was on him and tearing into his neck Zack couldn't scream he just gripped the greasy uniform trying to push him away but it didn't work. His eyes closed as he bled out.


	3. Remembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later and the past.

Vacation What Vacation

Chapter Three

It had been a week since she found and arrived at the Quarry. Amaryllis sighed softly and put up the tent she had gotten from Pearl ally it was a one-bedroom tent she didn't need much it had a kitchen a bathroom with a shower and bathtub and a sink and toilet. It had a decent sized living room area with a fire place and a fully stocked kitchen. She sighed happily it appeared as a normal tent to muggles so that was a good thing. She looked at her baby in his basinet he was sleeping soundly. She went to the bookcase she had some wards to read up on. She looked above the fireplace and it had security charms on something she hadn't seen before it was like the muggle's security cameras that let the home owner see what's going on outside. She waved her wand and the view changed and she grinned happily it amazed her to no end. She said ''Ok stop it Amaryllis time to read'' and she put her nose in the book.

Francesco opened up his eyes and grumbled softly he looked and saw his mommy sleeping beside him with a thing on her lap. He yawned and he saw a brown skinned man hovering over his mommy he reached out to touch her face and his mom shivered softly and moved her head to the pillow on the sofa. Francesco had never seen that man he wasn't granddaddy or grandpapa or Uncle Draco. Francesco babbled and the man looked at him and walked over and said ''Hello Cisco'' Cisco babbled at him and the man's eyes widened and said ''You can see me'' Cisco's eyes narrowed and the man smiled ''Of course you would be able to see me but mommy can't for some reason.'' Cisco babbled and Blaise sighed and said ''I'm talking to my one month old son'' Cisco blinked at him and Blaise smiled at him and rubbed his cheek and Cisco cooed and Blaise whispered ''Daddy's here and he won't leave'' he bent down and kissed his forehead and ran his hand over his head. He said ''I wish I could touch you'' he heard a mumble.

He looked at his wife and she sat up and looked at Cisco and said ''Are you hungry my little one let's get you something to eat'' she walked over and Blaise moved out of the way for her and she picked him up and kissed his forehead and grabbed a baby blanket and put it over her shoulder and she took out her breast and started to feed their son. Blaise went over to the books and looked at the titles she had healing books and potion books and warding books. His wife was a smart cookie they had learned that Dumbledore had placed blocks on her magic and her mind. As soon they took them off her, she had Eidetic memory she could remember anything just from reading it once. Blaise had gotten her every book she wanted or even glanced at she had started medical school and graduated three years early he was so proud and then she had gotten pregnant and he couldn't have been happier.

Then the death eaters that had escaped after Voldemort had been killed, they found them Blaise had died in the same fashion as James Potter in the living room of their home. He had no idea how they broke down his family wards but they had they had stayed in England he should have moved his family to Italy where the family manor wards were stronger but Ami didn't want to leave her godfathers and he couldn't say no to her so they had stayed it had been a month before Francesco had been born Ami was in the nursery finishing up the baby's room. She was singing he closed his eyes and remembered her singing softly it was a muggle song called ''Don't Forget about us'' it was a nice song. He had almost fallen asleep to her voice when the wards fell, he stood up and yelled ''Ami activate the Portkey now!''

Ami screamed ''Blaise not without you!''

He yelled out ''Slytherin House!''

He heard Ami scream ''Blaise!'' and then there was a silent pop signaling she was gone. He sighed softly and then tried to activate his he said ''Gryffindor House'' he didn't feel the pull and he whispered ''I'm sorry Ami.''

He heard ''Sectumsempra'' he tried to move but it hit him in the neck he heard ''Damn it we need him alive!'' they ran over but it was too late Blaise was dead and the death eater's heard pops and the Auror's had finally arrived but they couldn't save Blaise they arrested the death eaters. Blaise had met with Death and Death had allowed him to stay until Amaryllis didn't need him anymore. He had tried talking to his wife but she couldn't hear him he had watched as his child arrived she had to be put on bedrest after they told her Blaise had been killed she had their son three weeks after his death and he had been there threw it all even if she didn't know that he was still watching over them. He walked over to Amaryllis and kissed her cheek softly.

Ami felt something cold against her cheek and she moved her hand towards the feeling and she looked around and then saw a slivery type wind leave the tent she whispered ''Blaise'' she shook her head in denial and said ''Ok let's get mommy something to eat then we can go to bed ok.'' Cisco cooed and Ami burped him and he let the burp go and Ami laughed softly and kissed his head and went to make her a sandwich when she saw cars and an old RV pulling up to the quarry. She placed Cisco down and grabbed her Kanata's she looked at Cisco and smiled at him and rubbed his cheek and said ''Mummy will be back in a minute'' she placed a ward over his basinet and she waited.


	4. Shane Walsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise has a bit of fun after Shane meets Ami.

Vacation What Vacation

Chapter Four

Carl looked at his mom's hand interlocked with Shane's he felt anger rush over him. His dad just died and now she was holding onto Shane for dear life. He shook his head and tried to go back to reading his comic he wanted to know why his mom was holding onto Shane but at the same time he didn't want to know he ripped a page in his book. Shane looked back and said ''You ok Bud?''

He had let go of Lori's arm and Carl nodded and said ''I'm ok Shane.'' Lori moved to grab it again but Shane put his hands back on the steering wheel they drove up to the quarry and saw a lone tent already set up and a car was next to it.

Shane pulled over and got out and Dale said ''It looks like someone's already here'' Shane pulled out his rifle and the men walked over slowly with their weapon's. The tent opened up and a red-haired woman got out and her eyes narrowed at them and she had wicked looking Kanata's in her hands.

She said ''Pull the trigger and I will kill you''

Shane put up his hands and said ''I'm a police officer no need for that now''

The young woman's eyes narrowed at him and said ''That doesn't matter anymore'' she had an English accent she said ''I will keep to myself if you do.''

Shane said ''I would feel better if you came…''

The woman said ''I can take care of myself thank you I don't need a man to protect me good night but thanks for the offer.'' She went back inside the tent and zipped it back up from the inside.

Shane reached out but then said ''Alright let's set up before it gets too dark.'' Everyone nodded and then set out to do what they were told Shane set up Lori and Carl's tent and then went to set up his, his tent was near the red head's tent actually. He looked and saw a normal looking tent his head started to get dizzy and he looked away and then put up his cot and Lori walked in and Shane said ''Lori.''

Lori said ''I'm just lonely Shane I just wanted to sleep with you tonight just until morning Carl is sleeping, he won't wake up.''

Shane said ''Just until morning'' she nodded and then went up and kissed his lips and Shane said ''We…''

Lori said ''I just want to feel safe again Shane'' he put her hands in her hair and kissed her roughly and she kissed him back just as roughly.

The next morning

Amaryllis woke up and yawned and she walked over to her son and smiled when she found he was wide awake she cooed ''Hello handsome'' Cisco looked at her and cooed and Amaryllis kissed his head and she got dressed in short's and a t-shirt she waved her hand and her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and it braided itself she said ''I love magic.'' She said ''Ok let's go see how many people are out there.'' She strapped his carrier onto her chest and placed him inside. He cooed and looked at his new favorite chew toy ever her hair and grabbed the braid came to his mouth and he cooed and put it in his mouth and gummed it. She walked out of the tent and closed it again.

Shane looked up from the fire pit he was making and saw the red head walking over she had a small light brown skinned infant strapped to her chest said infant was chewing on her long braid quite happily. She looked down at him and the infant let go of the braid and looked up at her and giggled cutely. When she looked away again, he put the braid back into his mouth and went back to gumming it. Shane had to admit she was gorgeous model gorgeous someone he thought of as weak and spoiled but when he looked into her emerald eyes they were hardened like a military officer's. The way she carried herself reminded him of his mother she took no nonsense and was strong woman who took care of her own. She had a hand on the infant's back and she rubbed it softly the baby looked up at her and then kept on chewing on her braid she started picking up sticks and grabbed some twine from her pocket and she sat down on the log and she started to create a fish trap.

Shane said ''Shane Walsh''

The woman looked at him and she said ''Amaryllis Potter-Black-Zabini this is my son Francesco'' Francesco heard his name and looked up he had moved from her hair to looking at his mom's long nail's that had French tip's. He babbled and then went back to her nail's.

Shane said ''He's quiet'' Amaryllis eyes narrowed at him and Shane said ''I don't mean anything by it.''

She said ''He's a quiet baby'' she patted his back and Cisco babbled up at her.

She stood up and said ''It was nice to meet you but I have a trap to lay.''

Shane said ''I could help you''

Ami said ''Fine I don't want to go into the water with him strapped to my chest anyway.'' Shane stood up and followed her to the water's edge and took the trap.

Lori stood next to Carol and the other woman who were doing chores and she frowned softly when she saw Shane leaving with the long-haired red head.

Amaryllis smirked when she saw Shane fall into the water and Shane said ''Hush you the mud is slippery.''

Ami grinned and said ''I wouldn't have fallen''

Shane huffed and said ''Yeah right''

Ami smirked and asked her son ''Isn't that right Cisco?''

Cisco was nodding off he babbled softly and Ami rubbed his back and Shane said ''So his dad.''

Amaryllis said ''My husband his father died before he was born''

Shane grunted ''Sorry''

Ami said ''I miss him he wasn't perfect but he was to me'' she shook her head and said ''Thank you for setting the trap Shane'' Shane nodded at her and watched her walk away and back up the hill. Shane finally looked down and saw his shirt covered in mud and he started to get rid of the mud as fast as he could.

Blaise had enjoyed tripping the police officer when he had entered the water, he liked seeing the smile on Ami's face when the officer came up with his shirt covered in mud.


	5. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami makes friends with two people in the group yay Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon will be in the next chapter Yay and I like I'm black but I still love Merle for some reason I just do so he will be himself but Ami's going to put him in his place.

Chapter Five- Making Friends 

Amaryllis sat on the outside of her tent her son was strapped to her chest. She sighed she missed Sirius and everyone from back home maybe she shouldn't have gone on vacation. Miranda Morales walked over and she cooed ''Oh he's adorable.''

Amaryllis grinned and said ''Thank you''

She looked at Miranda's children and said ''Yours are to.''

The woman smiled and asked ''Thank you, may I?'' She put out her hands like she wanted to hold the baby.

Amaryllis smiled and said ''You can try but you might want to put up your hair he loves to put it in his mouth.''

Miranda grinned and put it up in a bun and she took the baby and placed him in her arms she said ''It's been a while since I held a baby this tiny.'' She sat down next to her and Cisco mumbled softly and then opened his eyes and looked around looking for Ami and Miranda cooed ''Don't worry Nino your mommy's right there'' holding him so he could see Amaryllis. Cisco relaxed back in her arms when his eyes landed on his mum. Miranda said ''So you sound British what are you doing here darling?''

Ami sighed and said ''I came here for a vacation back home I'm kind of well-known and my husband just died I just wanted to get away from all of that I was trying to get home but the virus got really bad.''

Miranda nodded and said ''Any family?''

Ami said ''Yeah, I have my adoptive dad's and my adopted little sister but they are in Scotland hopefully safe on their estate all of my friends and family are safe on my dad's estate.''

Miranda said ''Well you will see them again don't give up hope you have to have it for this little one I know I'm not giving up hope that our family is still alive.'' Ami grinned at her and Miranda said ''Well look at that someone's sleeping'' she looked down in her arms and Cisco was sleeping he had fallen asleep to their talking. Miranda looked and saw her children fighting and she sighed and said ''Sometimes I miss when Louis was a baby he didn't fight with Eliza as much.'' She handed Ami her son Ami kissed the top of his head and Miranda said ''Let me go wrangle those two in.''

Ami grinned and said ''Come by anytime''

Miranda smiled at her and said ''The same applies to you I'll watch the little angel if you need to do something on your own'' Ami nodded and she watched Miranda go over to her children and she spoke in rapid Spanish at them and separated them.

The next morning

Ami walked over to Miranda and said ''Do you feel like watching Cisco for me?''

Miranda looked up from her breakfast and said ''Sure dear''

Ami grinned and said ''Thank you I need to make a run into the city.''

Miranda asked ''Are you sure?''

Ami said ''I'll be fine promise.''

Miranda took the baby from her and Ami handed her a bag she said ''There's some milk breast milk in there he should drink as soon as possible it shouldn't go bad but just in case. There's the canned milk to and some distilled water in there'' she hummed and said ''His blanket is in there too if he get's upset just give him that it's a Zabini family baby blanket so be careful with it but it's tough it's been in the family for generation's.''

Miranda asked ''Anything else?''

Ami smiled at her and then kissed Cisco's head and said ''Mummy will be back I'll bring you some supplies back Miranda''

Miranda grinned and said ''Thank you dear.'' Ami put her swords on her back and looked at Cisco one last time and the started for her car. She moved her hand and put a charm over her son a protection charm and locater so she could apparate right to him if something happened.

She walked over to her car and she heard ''Amaryllis'' she turned and saw Shane running over to her and he asked ''Where are you going?''

Amaryllis answered ''I'm going into the city on a run I'll be back do you need anything''

Shane stepped closer to her and said ''I don't feel right letting you go into the city it's overrun.'' Amaryllis said ''I don't need to be protected I've told you this.''

Glenn walked over and said ''I'll go we need some supplies anyway right''

Shane looked at Glenn and said ''Fine but keep an eye on her she has a baby to come back to''

Glenn said ''I know the city like it's the back of my hand we will be fine'' Glenn turned to face her and said ''Glenn Rhee'' and held out his hand.

Amaryllis said ''Amaryllis come on Glenn'' she took his hand and they smiled at one another and they got into her car and they drove off. Shane looked back at Francesco in Miranda's arms he was chewing on his blanket.

Miranda looked at the names stitched on the blanket and saw Amaryllis Zabini and Blaise Zabini and under their names was Francesco Zabini. Above them there was Blaise's parents and his name under them it was like a family tree but on a blanket it was beautiful.

An hour later

Daryl Dixon looked out of his truck and saw someone parking a car near the train tracks. Daryl was waiting for his brother to get back with the gas they were making there way out of the city. He had gotten stuck in the city bailing Merle out of prison and then the bombs dropped and they had stayed in a factory until it was safe enough to sneak out of the overrun city. Daryl looked at the red head getting out and an Asian boy followed her. Daryl grunted ''None of my business.'' They walked into the city.


	6. Dixon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Daryl Dixon enough said

Chapter Six- Dixon's

Amaryllis said ''You go get the food and I'll get some clothing and maybe some shoes for the kids''

Glenn nodded and said ''Meet back here in 30'' Amaryllis nodded and she ran off Glenn went the opposite direction.

Amaryllis walked into a children's store and she walked over to the boots and she nodded and she picked out a couple of pairs for Miranda's children and some for Carl and Sophia just in case they needed to walk. She went to the baby shoes and she picked out a couple for her son. She went to the jackets and hoodies and grabbed some of those. She grabbed some stuffed animal's and toys for the children and then grabbed some more bottles for Cisco and put them in the backpack's she grabbed a TMNT backpack for Louis for Eliza a My Little Pony backpack and for Carl and Sophia a blue and pink backpack.

She walked out of the children's store and headed into a hunting store and she looked and saw the place still had some supplies she rushed over and grabbed some canteen's and grabbed some for Miranda and her family and the other two children. She grabbed some thermal blankets and some lighter's and some other supplies she found. She spun around and her katana was against the other person's throat he was older man and had a bolding head he said ''Whoa, whoa gorgeous'' putting his hands up.

Merle looked at the red head in front of him she was a looker a bit young she looked as if she was straight out of high school. Her eyes though they were the eyes of war vet's he raised his hands. Her dark green eyes narrowed at him and she said ''Keep them where I can see them old man''

Merle smirked and asked ''Old man huh?''

The girl said ''I want you to put your weapon's down I'm not going to take them I just need you to be weaponless when I leave and yes old man'' she smirked.

Merle said ''Aren't you going to invite me back to your home base your clean not dirty like the rest of the people I have run into.'' Before she could ask how he knew that.

The girl said ''You would have to get the all clear from the rest of the group but I trust you I don't know why but I do. My name is Amaryllis Potter-Black-Zabini'' putting her hand out he took it.

Merle grunted ''Merle Dixon little lady have ta stop by to get my little brother he's outside of the city watching the truck and my bike.''

Amaryllis walked over to him and looked him in the eye and said ''You're not going to rob us blind are you because if you try, I will slit your throat I have a son there I will not put my baby in danger.''

Merle grunted ''I won't cross my heart little lady''

Amaryllis smiled at him and nodded and said ''Well come on Merle Dixon let's get a move on I was supposed to meet Glenn five minutes ago.''

Merle followed her and they walked another five minutes to the store Glenn rushed out and said ''Amaryllis are you ok? Who's that?''

Amaryllis answered both question's ''I'm fine Glenn this is Merle him and his brother are coming back with us well following us back.''

Glenn said ''Oh ok then I guess the more the merrier'' he looked at Merle.

Merle said ''Well let's go little lady china man''

Glenn grunted ''I'm Korean and American''

Merle said ''Sure you are'' and he was nicked on his chin and he turned and saw Amaryllis wiping the blood off her Katana.

She hissed ''One more word''

Merle said ''Whoa little lady I'm sorry China man''

Glenn said ''Thanks I think.''

Amaryllis sighed and said ''Men'' and turned and she said ''I need to get back to the quarry I miss my baby.'' The two men nodded and they followed her out of the city.

Daryl got out of the truck with his crossbow raised he said ''Merle you ok?''

Merle said ''Put down your crossbow boy I'm fine we are going back to this girly's hideaway.''

Daryl grunted and lowered his crossbow and said ''Daryl''

Amaryllis said ''Amaryllis and that's Glenn I guess you two can follow us back'' she got into her car and waited for Glenn to get into the car with her.

Two hours later

Amaryllis looked at Shane on top of the RV and she parked and got out and she walked over to Miranda who was sitting at the fire holding her son she smiled when Amaryllis walked over and Miranda handed her son to her. Ami grinned at Cisco and cooed ''Hello my little man hello'' Cisco blinked and cooed when he saw his mum and Ami kissed his forehead and cooed ''I missed you very much Cisco were you a good baby.''

Miranda hummed ''He was a little fussy earlier but he calmed down after a bottle.''

Amaryllis smiled at her and nodded and said ''Thank you Miranda Glenn has Carl and Sophia's things and I'll give you the stuff I found for you and the kids.''

She walked over to her car and pulled out the backpacks and said ''Their things are in there''

Miranda grinned and said ''Thank you Ami'' Amaryllis smiled and handed her the water bottles she found for her and the lighters she found and she said ''Thank you.'' Ami nodded and smiled at her and walked over to where Shane was.

Shane was frowning at Merle and Daryl Lori hissed ''They look like trailer trash Shane''

Amaryllis said ''They are welcome to stay near me but they are staying'' Shane opened his mouth and she said ''No it's not right to judge them before you know them'' Shane grunted ''They can stay as long as they help out around the camp alright'' the red head nodded and looked and saw Merle and Daryl staring at her they had heard her speech and she smiled at them and walked over and said ''You heard Shane right''

Daryl grunted ''Ya we know how to hunt''

She smiled at them and said ''There that's that''

Merle grunted ''Ya didn't have ta come to our aid little lady''

He looked at Cisco and she said ''This is my son Francesco''

Merle grunted ''His dad''

Amaryllis said ''He died protecting me when I was pregnant with him''

Merle grunted and nodded and Ami said ''I'll be in my tent if you need me, I want to spend some time with my son.'' Merle and Daryl nodded at her and watched her leave to go over to her tent and she went inside.


	7. No Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori tries to start some Drama Ami isn't having it.

Chapter Seven- No Drama

Amaryllis sighed softly just relaxing sitting with Miranda Cisco was on a blanket in front of them trying to roll over he wasn't succeeding but Ami wanted him to try to his heart's content. He was babbling to himself.

Cisco was babbling to his father who was standing over him and smirking Blaise said ''I'm sure you can do it Amore''

Cisco babbled and his face scrunched up and he moved his legs and turned on his belly and then Ami squeaked ''You did it Cisco!'' and Cisco looked up at her and grunted and laid down tired. Ami picked him up and laid his head on her shoulder and Cisco babbled softly at his mum. Blaise smiled at them and disappeared. Amaryllis shivered when she felt a cold wind and then it was gone. She looked at the place where it had come from and Cisco was looking at the same place she whispered ''What was that Cisco?'' Cisco yawned and laid his head on her chest.

She looked and saw Lori coming from the woods and she frowned softly at the woman she thought she was being discreet about having sex with Shane but they disappeared at the same times it wasn't very discreet at all. Carl had told her about his dad dying before they left their home town and Ami couldn't believe they were going at it not even a full month after the death of Shane's best friend and Lori's husband. She shook her head and mumbled ''None of your business Ami.''

She heard ''Ami!'' and she smiled when she saw Carl running over to her with a bunch of wild flowers. He said ''Here you go'' handing her the flower's.

She whispered ''Thank you Carl they are beautiful'' they were a wild type of bluebell she looked at him and said ''Where did you find these?''

Carl bit his lip and said ''I went exploring''

Ami sighed and she said ''If you want to go into the woods let me know ok, I'll go with you just don't wonder off by yourself sweetie''

Carl said ''Yes mam I promise'' Ami smiled at him and rubbed his head and Carl reached out his hand and poked the real baby's hand Cisco grumbled softly and opened an eye and he stared at Carl and then closed it again.

Ami snickered softly and said ''He's a grumpy baby when he gets woken up.'' She asked ''Are you hungry Carl?'' Carl's stomach growled at that moment and Ami said ''Come with me I have to put him down for a nap I think I can find you a snack to snack on.'' Carl walked over to her and followed her and waited outside of her tent.

Ami walked out with some pop tarts and handed them to him and Carl said ''Thank you.''

Ami smiled and rubbed his head and sat down and Carl sat down next to her and started talking to her rapidly. Ami hummed and nodded while she tied the flowers into her braids, she then she braided her hair into a bun and she asked ''How does it look?''

Carl grinned and answered after swallowing ''It looks awesome''

Ami smiled at him and said ''Well thank you Carl.''

Lori looked for her son thirty minutes after she had disappeared with Shane she looked and saw him talking with Ami while the redhead had her eyes closed just listening to him talk. She felt anger rise in her Carl should be with her not Amaryllis. She walked down to where Amaryllis's tent was and she said ''Carl baby come on I told you to stay in Dale's sight''

Carl pouted and then said ''See you later Ami''

Amaryllis smiled at him and said ''Ok sweetie'' and went into her tent to check on her son.

Carl walked over to her and Lori said ''I don't want over near her baby.''

Carl said ''Ami's nice and she gave me a snack and more for later if I get hungry again, I like her your never around anyway'' and he ran away from her and went to Louis to play cars with him. Lori opened and closed her mouth in shock Carl had never spoken to her like that before. She looked at Shane and he was talking to Glenn, Morales, Merle and T-Dog he was sending them and Jackie and Andrea into the city for more supplies. Shane didn't ask Ami to go so she wasn't going.

Shane looked up when he felt eyes on him and he said ''Alright get going listen to Glenn'' Merle grunted and they left to go to the city for the supplies.

Shane watched them leave and then walked over to Lori she said ''That bimbo is turning my son against me''

Shane's eyes widened and said ''Bimbo Lori who are you talking about''

Lori grunted ''The red head''

Shane sighed and said ''She's not a bimbo she's very smart actually''

Lori hissed ''How would you know that Shane''

Shane sighed and said ''She seems smart'' and Lori huffed at him and Shane said ''I'm going to go get her so we can check the fish traps maybe we caught something this time'' he didn't have time for Lori's bitching today he was getting tired of all of the drama that blew in with her.

He was glad Ami was the bigger woman and just ignored her whenever tried to snap at her. He walked over to Ami's tent and said ''Amaryllis.''

The red head opened the latch and said ''Yeah Shane'' he looked at the flower's in her hair and she said ''Carl brought them to me so I thought I would wear them''

Shane said ''You look beautiful''

Ami looked at him in shock and she whispered ''Thank you I guess''

Shane smirked at her and said ''Do you want to go check the Fish traps with me''

Ami said ''Cisco is sleeping right now I don't really want to move him.''

Shane nodded and said ''I'll bring you half''

Ami said ''You…''

Shane said ''You made the trap'' Ami walked out of the tent and then stood up and looked up at him.

She frowned up at him and asked ''Why are you being so nice to me?''

Shane said ''I don't know I just feel protective of you I don't know why maybe it's because you have a baby maybe it's because your beautiful may…''

Ami put a finger to his lips and said ''I'm not like Lori Shane my husband died four months ago and I still feel the pain from it I'm not ready even if I was I wouldn't your having relation's with Lori now anyway I can't I won't get in the middle of that drama feast I have a baby to care for if there's going to be drama then I want nothing to do with you Shane you can keep the fish.''

Shane whispered ''I understand'' she backs up and went back into her tent and closed the flaps zipping them from the inside. Shane looked at the tent and sighed and went to the water's edge to check the traps.


	8. Rick Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Grimes comes to the Quarry

Chapter Eight- Rick Grimes

Rick Grimes felt horrible when he heard Merle had a brother he sighed softly and got out of the truck and first he saw Shane. Shane met his eyes and his eyes widened a fraction he looked and saw his son first Carl yelped ''Dad!'' and pulled away from his mother and ran over to Rick and Rick grabbed him and fell to his knees hugging his son tightly and Carl whispered ''Dad'' over and over again in his neck. Rick picked him up and Lori rushed over to him and hugged him.

Shane knew as soon as he saw Rick what he had with Lori was over. He heard crying and he looked and saw Francesco crying softly in Miranda's arms. Ami had gone to check her traps she had laid in the woods. He walked over and asked ''Do you need some help?''

Miranda looked at him and said ''I want to go hug'' she bit her bottom lip and she said ''Thank you Shane.''

Shane nodded and said ''I'll hold him'' Miranda looked at her husband and she nodded and transferred Shane's arms and Cisco looked at the guy who was now holding him. He stopped crying for a moment. Miranda ran to Morales and hugged him.

Cisco just wanted his mom his tummy was hurting. Shane watched as Cisco started to cry again. Shane said ''Hey Buddy your ok'' and he rubbed his stomach with the heel of his hand and Cisco let out a huge burp and Cisco stopped crying and he looked at Shane like he was his savior. Shane chuckled and said ''Just a bit of gas huh there bud.'' Cisco grinned up at him and snuggled into his arms and sighed softly he grabbed the ends of his blanket and put it in his mouth and chewed. He closed his eyes and wrapped his tiny hand in Shane's shirt. Shane smiled at him.

Ami looked and saw Shane holding her son and she put her rabbits down that she had found. She walked over slowly and Shane looked up and he said ''Oh do you want him back he had a bit of gas Miranda's over there.''

Ami looked at her son she smiled and said ''He won't be letting go of you for a while'' she rubbed his head. Ami smiled at Shane and said ''So your stuck with him sorry''

Shane said ''I don't mind'' he rubbed Cisco's back and looked over at Carl Lori and Rick all sitting beside one another.

Ami looked over and saw Carl hugging a man in a sheriff's uniform and asked ''Who is that?''

Shane said ''Rick Grimes I we didn't know he was alive I thought he was dead I'm not a home…''

Ami said ''I know Shane you're a good man I know that you wouldn't have abandoned him I would tell him Shane get it off your chest before it kills you''

Shane looked at her and said ''How old are you?''

Ami grinned and said ''I'm 23'' she said ''I'm going to cut and skin my rabbits while I have my hands free.''

She sat down beside her tent and Shane said ''Could I sit with you?''

Ami looked at him and said ''I won't…''

Shane said ''You don't have to finish that sentence your not a second choice I just want to be alone with peace and quiet no strings'' Ami looked at him and then nodded her consent Shane sat down beside her and placed Francesco on his legs and just leaned his head back and listened to Ami's breathing and the knife working through the rabbits skin. Ami looked at Shane and smiled at him he had his eyes closed with his hands-on Cisco's sides so he wouldn't fall. This was the first time he had seen Shane so relaxed. He opened an eye and she went back to cutting the rabbit.

Rick looked around and said ''Where's Shane? I wanted to thank him''

Lori looked at the top of the RV where Shane was normally and she didn't see him she said ''I don't know.''

Rick looked around and saw Shane leaning on a log with his eyes closed with a beautiful red head who he yet to meet. He said ''Found him'' he stood up and walked over.

The woman looked up and said ''He's sleeping''

Rick said ''Oh ok then could you tell him I came by Rick Grimes'' putting his hand out.

She stopped skinning the second rabbit and she cleaned off her hands and said ''Amaryllis Zabini that's my son Cisco'' the baby was still sleeping she looked at the sun going down and she said ''I should get him inside.''

She walked over to Shane and poked him on the cheek and Shane bolted up he grunted ''Sorry I didn't realize I had fallen asleep.''

He looked and saw Rick and Amaryllis said ''I want to put him down for the night'' Shane nodded handed the baby to her and he grumbled but didn't wake up.

Shane said ''I should go back to the RV'' Shane rubbed his eyes to wake himself up some more what he wouldn't do for some coffee.

Ami shook her head and said ''Nope you need sleep I suggest you get some''

Shane grumbled ''Yes mam'' and Ami grinned and took her son into their tent.

Shane looked at Rick and said ''I need to talk to you Rick''

Rick said ''I wanted to talk to you too I wanted to thank you for taking care of Carl and Lori.''

Shane breathed in and out and said ''Rick I have…''

Lori walked over and said ''Come on Rick let's go get you something to eat''

Rick nodded and said ''Alright I am hungry'' he walked away.

Lori hissed ''What are you doing?''

Shane growled ''I'm telling Rick he deserves to know''

Lori growled ''Don't you dare ruin my marriage Shane''

Shane said ''I didn't ruin your marriage you're the one who came to me''

Lori's face turned red and she lifted her hand to slap him an olive colored hand grabbed it and Ami said ''Take it somewhere else I have a baby sleeping inside'' she turned to look at Shane and said ''Get some sleep ok Shane.''

Shane nodded and said ''I will''

Ami said ''Good'' and went back inside. Shane looked at Lori and then walked up the hill towards his tent to get some much-needed rest.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane tell's Rick the Truth and Cisco preforms a bit of magic that get's Ami in trouble it seems James and Sirius passed on some traits to their grandson.

Chapter Nine- The Truth

Shane yawned and got out of his tent and looked around and everyone was up and moving around he was going to have to get some more water from the quarry. He went to everyone to gather their buckets or whatever they used for water. He walked over to Ami and she looked up and said ''Good morning.''

Shane said ''Morning Amaryllis'' he looked at Cisco who was babbling to himself and chewing on his hand. Shane asked ''Do you need any water or anything?''

Ami had a washing area in her tent but she didn't want anyone to get noisy so she said ''Yes I suppose I do need some'' she handed him a water cooler and Shane nodded and Ami said ''Do you need some help Shane I wouldn't mind helping you. Cisco can go with us.''

Shane nodded and said ''I wouldn't mind the company''

Ami grinned and put Cisco in the carrier that strapped to her front and said ''Well come on then'' and walked to Shane's jeep climbing inside and she looked at Shane expectedly. Shane smirked and walked to the jeep and hopped into the jeep and placed her ice cooler in the back with the other's. Cisco was playing with her hair and putting it in his mouth. Shane started the jeep and drove off.

Lori looked up she was hanging up the laundry with Andrea and Amy, Amy looked up and she giggled and said ''Look's like Shane has finally made a move on Amaryllis''

Andrea looked and saw Ami in the jeep with Shane and she nodded and said ''He's been looking at her for a while.'' Lori frowned and watched as Shane left to go get water. She bit her lip in anger how dare he move on this quickly sure she was angry at him as she should be, he was a liar he had made her cheat on her husband.

She heard Rick's voice and she looked and Andrea said ''Lori you have been grinding your teeth for ten minutes''

Lori stared at her and Amy asked ''Are you ok?''

Lori said ''Oh I'm sorry I just had a late-night last night'' Rick walked over to his wife Lori smiled at him and said ''Morning officer''

Rick said ''Hey'' he walked past and Andrea and Amy kept hanging the laundry they had and smiled at each other.

Lori asked ''You sleep okay'' she kept hanging Carl's t-shirt.

Rick smiled at her and said ''Better than in a long time.''

She chuckled and said ''Well I didn't want to wake you I figured you could use the rest'' he was staring at her and she asked ''What?''

Rick said ''I've been thinking'' she looked at him he continued ''about the man we left behind yesterday.''

Lori frowned ''You're not serious'' the sound of a car approached and Shane got out with a smug look on his face but he did look like a wet dog. Ami got out and she looked like a drowned rat Cisco's hair was wet also.

Ami walked over and punched Shane in the arm and Shane laughed ''What you started it.'' Ami squeaked when Shane shook his hair like a wet dog getting her and her son wetter. Cisco giggled and tried to copy him and Shane grinned and Ami said ''Oh no you don't mister'' Cisco giggled with joy.

Flashback

Ami got out at the quarry and Shane climbed out and Ami took the gas container's and Shane took the other's they went to the edge of the water and started filling. Ami was enjoying the peace and quiet listening to Shane hum some rock song or something.

Francesco stared at the fish and reached for them and growled when he couldn't reach the fish. Francesco grumbled he was just hanging out in his mom's arms. He hadn't seen Blaise in a little while he was bored. He reached out for the water and concentrated and he cooed happily when a ball of water floated out of the quarry. His mom yelped softly and she looked at him and Francesco looked at Shane and the ball floated over his head and before Ami could say something the water fell on Shane's head. She gasped and covered her mouth and started to laugh when Shane spluttered dropping the bucket he had.

Shane was minding his own business when something wet was dropped on his head he heard a giggle and he looked at Ami and she had her mouth covered in the mist of a laugh. Shane said ''Oh you think that's funny huh'' Ami opened her mouth and he splashed her and she swallowed some water and she growled ''Oh really'' Francesco laughed clapping he was soaked too. Ami splashed Shane back and Shane did it again.

After thirty minutes they had finally finished filling the water containers. Ami turned and there was another splash and her back and her hair was soaked and turned around and Shane chuckled refilling the cooler and said ''Opps I tripped sorry.'' Shane chuckled at her drowned cat look her hair looked like fur he could practically see her hair standing up like a cat's fur when it hissed. She growled ''I'm going to get you back Shane you watch me''

Shane smirked when she turned on her heels and walked away Shane said ''I can't wait.'' He ran to catch up with the younger woman.

Present Time

Shane looked and saw Rick and Rick waved him over and he looked at Ami and she was walking to her tent she turned and she said ''I'm going to change out of these wet clothes go on'' and shooed him and turned back around and kept walking. Shane walked over and said ''Yeah man'' he ran his finger's though his wet curly hair.

Rick laughed ''What happened to you'' looking at him up and down only his shirt and hair was wet.

Shane said ''Water fight'' and he looked at the other's and said ''Water's here ya just remember to boil before use.'' He looked at Lori and she was frowning at him and Shane could care less. He smiled at her and then looked at Rick and asked ''What's up man?''

Rick sighed and told him about his idea and Shane said ''Man I don't know…'' there was a scream.

Carl screamed ''Mom!''

Sophia cried ''Mommy!'' Rick Shane Lori and the other's ran down the hill and Carl ran into his mom's arms and Lori said ''I got him were you bit'' and Rick and Shane kept going. Ami ran out handing her baby to Miranda while she stood under the RV's shade. She rushed down and saw the men hitting the walker and Dale swung the Ax and severed the head. Amy and Andrea stood in the back behind a bush.

There was rustling and she looked at the deer and knew that it was Daryl, Daryl walked out and growled ''Son of a bitch that's my deer!''

He started kicking the walker's body the walker's head came to life and Amy said ''Oh god!'' and Andrea led her away with her mouth covered.

Amaryllis rolled her eyes and she threw a dagger at the walker's head just as Daryl's arrow hit the head to. Daryl looked at her and smirked and said ''What the hell people it has to be the brain don't yall know nothing.'' He took her dagger out of the head and handed it to her Ami the red head grinned at him and walked away.

Shane sighed he needed to tell Rick the truth he needed to get it off his chest. Rick had told the truth about Merle to Daryl. Shane grunted ''Come on let's go check the perimeter'' Rick nodded and followed Lori stood up and Shane kept going and Rick followed Lori sat back down.

Shane opened his mouth and Rick said ''I know that it's not a good idea ok but I packed the rest of the guns from the station we will need them.''

Shane said ''I need to tell you something forget about the guns for a minute I'm not your keeper I don't care if you go back but I have to tell you something'' Rick closed his mouth and Shane sighed and said ''Lori and I slept together Rick I swear I didn't even look at her before the end man I swear''

Rick said ''You two thought I was dead right'' Shane nodded and Rick said ''I'm angry Shane but I think I understand…''

Shane said ''It's over I'm sorry man I needed to get it off my chest I'm trying to move on man.''

Rick said ''I need time and I have to talk to Lori about it but thank you for telling me Shane I had a feeling but I didn't want to believe it.''

Shane nodded and walked back up the hill and went to Ami who was holding Cisco. She was in short's and a Supernatural T-Shirt her hair was in a braid. He said ''Really a supernatural T-Shirt''

She tilted her head and said ''What I love Dean'' she patted the chair beside her and she hummed softly to Cisco who was sucking on a bottle.


	10. Fading Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami finally see's Blaise

Chapter Ten- Fading Husband

Ami woke up to a chill on her face and she gasped bolting up in her bed she looked around and then looked at the basinet with her son inside she walked over and smiled down at him when he was chewing on his toes looking up his skin was getting darker because of his father and the sunshine. Ami had started to darken also she would have to find some sun lotion for her and Cisco. Blaise watched her from the corner his form growing paler and paler. Death's voice said ''It's time Blaise to move on or you will cease to exist.''

Blaise looked at the figure and said ''I need her to see me just one time I will let myself fade if I must''

Death snapped his fingers and Ami looked and said ''Death what's?'' she froze in shock when she saw Blaise standing there. She whispered ''Blaise'' she walked over.

Blaise said ''You can see me finally'' he reached up and touched her cheek and Ami felt the coldness again and her eyes watered and she whispered ''Blaise'' and put her hand over his.

Blaise went forward and kissed her forehead and whispered ''Amore della mia vita'' Ami cried even harder when he said that Cisco whimpered in his basinet.

Ami ran over to Cisco and she picked up him up and said ''This is Daddy.''

Blaise chuckled and said ''We have already met'' Ami looked at their son and Cisco was babbling at Blaise and Blaise said ''I missed you to Cisco.'' Ami looked at the love of her life and Blaise smiled and flickered and he cursed in Italian Death said ''I told your husband that he needs to crossover before he fades out of existence Mistress.''

Ami's eyes widened and she whispered ''Is that true?''

Blaise said ''I don't know Ami I don't want to leave you two I can't not with…'' he watched as she walked over and looked up at him and she whispered ''You have to go Blaise please'' Blaise shook his head. Ami said ''Death take him please don't let him fade'' Blaise looked at her in shock and Death walked over and Ami said ''We will be together again Blaise''

Blaise said ''I know but don't forget to live and love don't give up on finding another Ami.'' He looked and said ''I don't like him but he's good for you and my son'' Ami knew who he was talking about.

Ami said ''It's too soon'' she shook her head.

Blaise whispered ''Know that I will always love you very much don't let him forget me I love you Amaryllis always.''

Ami said ''I love you too Blaise.''

Blaise smirked at her and looked at Death and Death held out his cloak and Blaise looked at Cisco and said ''I love you Francesco'' Cisco tilted his head in confusion and Blaise kissed his forehead. Then grabbed death's cloak and he was gone. Cisco babbled and Ami sniffled and Cisco looked at his mum and babbled at her and Ami smiled at him softly and rubbed her cheek on his head and Cisco cooed softly at her.

An hour later

Shane looked and saw Amaryllis walking out with Cisco attached to her back he had his chest against her back and he had a pacifier in his mouth sucking lazily. She looked at him and he saw her eyes were red. He walked over and asked ''Are you ok?''

She whispered ''Yeah Shane I'm fine thanks for asking I just had a rough morning.'' She sighed and sat down on a lawn chair that was empty.

Shane walked squatted in front of her and said ''It's going to be alright.''

Ami looked at him and smiled softly and said ''I'm going to see if Miranda needs any help'' she stood up and Cisco looked at Shane and sucked on his pacifier and grumbled around it and then closed his eyes. Shane bumped his tiny fist and Cisco babbled at him and Shane grabbed the pacifier before it hit the ground.

He said ''Alright little one sorry for messing with your sleep'' and Cisco babbled at him and then sucked on his pacifier roughly closing his eyes again turning his head around and Shane chuckled and said ''I think your kid cursed at me in baby language.'' Ami giggled softly.

She hummed ''He hates being woken from a nap''

Shane said ''I get that now'' he looked at her.

She looked back at him and said ''Where's Rick?''

Shane grunted ''He went to Atanta to go save Merle Dixon and for the bag of guns he dropped in the city''

Ami smiled at him ''I'm sure he will be back''

Shane nodded and said ''I know he will be back.'' He looked and saw Amy and Andrea grabbing a canoe and fishing supplies. He said ''I'm going to go make sure everything's ok around the camp to make sure there are no more walkers around I'm worried about that one walker that came into camp.''

He sighed and Ami looked at him and said ''Try not to worry we will be ready if more come'' Shane nodded and he smiled softly at her.


	11. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Attack and Shane and Ami play 20 question's.

Chapter Eleven- The Attack

Ami looked at the fish Amy and Andrea brought up from the quarry Miranda walked over and sat down beside her and she smiled and said ''It looks like we will have a fish fry tonight''

Ami shook her head and said ''That would be the wrong thing to do.''

Miranda asked ''What do you mean?''

Ami sighed and said ''Just keep your children close I'm going to sleep in my SUV tonight.''

Miranda nodded with acceptance she said ''You're coming right''

Ami smiled at her and said ''We shall see.'' Ami had a bad feeling a real bad feeling. She shook it off and started to talking Miranda.

That evening

Shane looked and saw Amaryllis climbing into her trunk of her SUV he ran over and said ''Ami are you ok?''

She looked at him and answered ''Fine I just want to sleep in the trunk of my car tonight.''

Shane nodded and said ''I'll bring you some fish''

She looked at him and said ''Thank you'' Shane watched as she closed the trunk and she pulled out a book.

Thirty minutes later Amaryllis felt the ward's around the camp alert her to the camp being invaded she heard Amy scream. She looked and saw people being attacked she looked at her son and he was looking around and she whispered ''Shh it's ok baby boy.'' She held him to her chest she listened to the scream's she wanted to help she really did but her son mattered more to her then anyone else she wouldn't leave him unprotected even if she left him in the car to go help, she would still be worried. She jumped when a walker hit the side of her car. Cisco whimpered and she said ''It's ok don't cry.''

There was a gun shot and she looked and saw Shane in front of the car holding a gun up he lowered it. He shot two more that was coming towards the car. He looked at her in the eyes and nodded he went back to Carl and Lori and started shooting the other walkers. Then Rick Daryl T-Dog and Glenn arrived with the guns they started shooting the walkers. Carl and Lori ran to Rick and Shane went to Amaryllis and Cisco. Amaryllis opened the trunk and Shane said ''Your okay''

She nodded and she said ''We are fine'' Cisco was looking around with his eyes he babbled softly and Ami said ''We are safe Cisco.'' Shane rubbed his belly and Cisco babbled again and Shane smirked at him and Ami said ''You can sleep in the driver's seat if you want to.'' Shane looked at her and Ami asked ''What?''

Shane said ''Nothing I think I'll take you up on that offer though.'' Ami climbed back on her makeshift bed in the back of her car Shane got into the front seat of the car and he said ''Goodnight''

Ami whispered ''Night Shane'' Cisco put his tiny hand in her hair and cooed and Ami said ''Time to sleep my little one.'' She kissed his cheek and Cisco yawned and gripped her hair and he closed his eyes Ami stared at the ceiling of her car she missed Sirius hell she even missed Draco.

Shane whispered ''You're thinking too much''

She said ''I can't help it'' she felt Cisco's hand loosen its grip on her hair then it tightened again she knew he was fighting sleep. She rubbed the baby's leg with two fingers.

Shane said ''So tell me something about you since we can't sleep.''

Amaryllis hummed ''Well I'm from England I was here on a vacation and now I'm stuck here.''

Shane said ''Family'' he put his hand's interlocked behind his head looking at the ceiling also.

Amaryllis said ''Nope my turn''

Shane smirked ''Twenty question's then''

Amaryllis smiled and said ''Yep.'' She hummed ''Where are you from?''

Shane said ''King County, Georgia. Born and Raised been there all my life my turn Family''

She said ''I have two godfather's well they are my father's have been since I turned 13 I have a adopted little sister her name is Jasmine she's four my birth parent's died when I was 13 month's old I have an aunt and uncle and an older cousin that I haven't seen in year's they were horrible people. I married Blaise when I was 18, he was killed when I was pregnant with Cisco Your turn your family.''

Shane said ''Never been married my grandmother was killed in the first few days of the outbreak Rick's been my best friend since we were kids I'm the godfather of Carl you know about Lori and I.'' Ami hummed and Shane said ''I know ok if I was Rick's best friend how could I sleep with his wife…''

Ami said ''Let it go Shane it's over you told Rick just forget about it alright''

Shane nodded and asked ''Do you know if your fathers are alive?''

Ami hummed ''Yes I know they are alive they live in the middle of Scotland it's full of tree's and open land and I know my friends and family are all together.''

Shane nodded and Ami yawned and Shane said ''Go to sleep Ami we can continue later''

Ami whispered ''Thank you Shane'' Shane closed his eyes and listened to her soft breathing. Shane fell asleep after five minutes. Ami closed her eyes Cisco had let go of her hair and he had his arms above his head with his mouth wide open showing nothing but gum's.


	12. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning the bodies.

Chapter Twelve- Wildfire

Ami stepped out of her car and smelled the burning bodies. She picked up her son and cleaned the air around him and put him in his carrier. He put his head against her chest he looked up at her and smiled and Ami grinned down at him and cooed ''Good morning my love.'' She looked at Andrea she was hovering over her sister's body. Ami walked over to Miranda and she smiled stiffly and asked ''Did you sleep last night?''

Miranda said ''The kids were up last night scared so Juan and I talked about what we are going to do today.''

Ami sat down beside her and asked ''What are you going to do?''

Miranda sighed and she said ''We have family in Birmingham we are going to try to make our way there.'' Louis came over to Ami and smiled at her and Ami rubbed his head and he ran over to his mom and hugged her. Ami looked and saw Eliza over by Sophia. She looked at her son who was chewing on his finger's Ami looked at Shane who was sitting by Rick Dale Carol and Lori. He looked up and smiled at her and Ami looked away.

Miranda giggled and said ''He has a thing for you.''

Ami hummed ''I wouldn't start anything with him who knows what Lori gave him.''

Miranda choked and laughed covering it with a cough and she hit Ami on the shoulder she giggled ''Stop!'' Everyone looked at them and Ami giggled softly and Cisco looked up at her and Miranda said ''Your mommy's being a bad girl.'' Cisco babbled at her.

Ami heard Glenn yell ''What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people go over there.'' She looked and saw Daryl and Morales carrying an infected body to the body piles.

Daryl said ''What's the difference? They're all infected.''

Glenn cried ''Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there.''

Ami stood up and walked over and said ''Wait a minute Glenn I understand your upset and I agree we should bury our dead but we have to burn them also putting dead bodies in the ground that have been bitten and infected when a cure is found the ground water and plants will just have the virus in them and release it in the air all over again.'' She looked at Daryl and Morales and said ''Could you two pile the bodies over there near the truck and then we can burn them in the ground and have a service where Jim started to dig please?''

Daryl looked at her and nodded and Morales nodded and she looked at Glenn and the older boy nodded at her in agreement. She smiled and said ''There'' and turned on her heel's and went to the children and said ''Come on you guys would you like to make some flowers for the graves'' the four children nodded. She smiled at Louis and he took her hand and Miranda smiled at her and followed them.

Jacqui and Jim were piling up bodies when Jacqui notices blood on Jim's shirt. Jacqui asked ''Are you bleeding?''

Jim shook his head and said ''I just got some on me from the bodies.''

Jacqui shook her head and said ''That blood is fresh. Were you bit?''

Jim said ''No. I got scratched during the attack.''

Jacqui asked fearfully ''You got bit.'' Starting to back up.

Jim said ''I'm fine.''

Jacqui said ''Then show me.''

Jim whispered ''Don't tell, please.'' Putting his hands up

Jacqui shouted ''A walker got him. A walker bit Jim.''

All the guys come around him, worried.

Jim said ''I'm okay. I'm okay.'' Daryl said ''Show it to us. Show it to us.''

Shane said ''Easy, Jim.''

Daryl said ''Grab him.''

Jim takes the shovel on the ground and Shane said ''Jim, put it down. Put it down.'' He didn't see T-Dog behind him he catches Jim back and holds him.

Jim whimpered ''I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.''

Daryl lifts Jim's shirt, revealing a deep bite wound on his side Jim whispered ''I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.'' Daryl let's go of him and backs up.

Ami looked from where her and the children were making crosses and flower bouquet's out of wild flower's she handed Francesco to Miranda walked over to Jim slowly. She said ''Come on Jim I will try to help you okay'' Jim looked at her and she reached her hand out and he took it. She looked at Dale and said ''Could I use your RV?'' Dale nodded and she said ''Come on Jim I will make you as comfortable as I can.''

Jim whispered ''Thank you''

Ami nodded and followed him to the RV Shane reached over and said ''Be careful around him''

Ami said ''I'm fine I'm a healer or doctor here I suppose'' Shane nodded and watched her leave to follow Jim.

Later, the guys, Lori and Jacqui are talking about Jim's case.

Daryl said ''I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it.''

Shane asked ''Is that what you'd want if it were you?''

Daryl said ''Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it.''

Dale said ''I hate to say it… I never thought I would… but maybe Daryl's right.''

Rick hissed ''Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog.''

Dale put his hand up and ''I'm not suggesting…''

Rick growled ''He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?''

Daryl said ''The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be.''

Ami walked out she rubbed some water on her hands and she said ''He's coughing up blood so there's internal bleeding it's because of the fever he's not going to make it I have herbal remedies that will hopefully lower his temperature.''

Shane said ''Thank you''

Ami said ''I'm going to go back to my patient''

Rick said ''Keep him stable until I want to try to get him to the CDC.''

Ami spun around and looked at Rick like he was insane she said ''Are you crazy he's not going to make it to the CDC his body is heating up so fast he will be dehydrated before you make it to the CDC.'' She shook her head and said ''But I will try to make him last until you talk to everyone to try to get everyone on board with going to the walker infested city'' she walked back into the RV.

An hour later

Ami stood with her son at the graves she felt Lori's glare she looked at the bitch she had wanted to bury the bodies like normal people. Daryl threw a match into the ground and the bodies lit up in flames. Lori huffed and grabbed her family and walked away from the burning bodies. Ami watched them burn and she looked at Shane and Shane walked over and said ''Let's go see Jim okay'' Ami nodded and she walked down the hill and past Lori and Rick talking in hushed whispers.


	13. Going to the CDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is heading to the CDC.

Chapter Thirteen- Going to the CDC

Ami watched as the Morales family said bye to everyone Miranda walked over to her and she hugged her and Ami hugged her back and Ami placed a tracking charm on her she said ''Hold on okay'' and Miranda looked at her and nodded and Ami ran to her car and went into her bag and pulled out a Gryffindor necklace out of her bag she had found it in her family vault it had a wellbeing charm on it sort of like Molly Weasley's clock it warned the head of the family if the wearer was in any type of danger. She ran over to Miranda and she said ''Keep this okay it's a family heirloom my father left it to me in his Will.'' Miranda looked at the beautiful pendent with a lion on it, it was red and gold.

Miranda whispered ''It's beautiful Ami I can't take this.''

Ami shook her head and said ''I want you to keep it it's good luck okay it's my old house emblem all of my family has been in that house it's called Gryffindor it's for the brave and courageous. Don't ever take it off okay'' Miranda nodded and put it over her head and hugged her again she kissed her cheek and she went back to her family. She waved to Cisco and the baby babbled at her a bye in his own way. Miranda smiled at her and Shane walked over Miranda nodded at him and she followed her husband to their car. She looked at Ami touching her new necklace and she smiled at her one last time before getting into the passenger's side. Juan whispered ''We can stay if you want to?''

Miranda smiled at him and answered ''I know we will see each other again we have to find out about our people.'' Juan nodded at his wife and watched as the caravan started and he started their vehicle and turned left while the other's turned right.

Ami buckled her son into his car seat and he giggled and put his finger's in his mouth. Ami made sure he was safe and snug she kissed his hands and closed the door and saw Shane getting into his jeep he looked at her and jogged over and he said ''You have gas and you packed your tent away I could have…''

Ami said ''No I could do it by myself Shane I've been camping before'' Shane nodded and Ami continued and she said ''I have enough gas to make it to the city I believe I filled up before the world went to hell.'' Shane nodded and looked at Cisco through the window Cisco's eyes met his and he smiled and Shane smiled back at him. Ami leaned against her car and said ''You could ride with me if you want to'' Shane's eyes widened and Ami grumbled ''Shut up we are friends.''

Shane smirked and said ''I'll take you up on that offer later.'' Ami nodded and went to the driver's seat and got in and Shane got into his jeep and Ami waved a hand and the player's started to fly above Cisco's head Cisco squealed and clapped his eyes watching the player's with joy.

A day later the radiator hose on the RV broke and while the other's spoke in front of the RV and to the side Ami walked into the RV to check on her patient she looked and saw the reaper and Ami frowned at the reaper to the side of Jim she touched his forehead she whispered ''It's okay Jim.''

Jim looked at her and whispered ''I'm tired leave me please''

She pulled a bottle of chilled water out of her bag and she whispered ''Don't tell okay''

Jim looked at her and she put the bottle to his lips and Jim moaned when the cold water hit his dry throat. He looked at her and he suddenly felt cooler and he whispered ''How?''

Ami hummed ''I'm special'' she had cast cooling charms over the man's over heated body. She dabbed at the man's head.

Jim reached out and grabbed her hand and she looked down at him and he said ''Please leave me.''

Ami said ''I'll tell them okay Rick will want to talk to you'' Jim nodded he watched the girl leave and he lifted his arm and groaned when his bones moved also, he drunk the rest of the cold water before it could heat up. She walked outside and Shane and T-Dog were about to leave to go to a store up the road a ways. Shane looked at her and she said ''It's Jim he's not well he's worse than before.''

Shane said ''I'll be back Rick hold down the fort here'' he and T-Dog leave while Rick checks on Jim, who is in agony. "My bones are like glass. Every little bump, god this ride's killing me. Leave me here," Jim sighs and looks at Rick and whispers "I'm done." Rick suggests he's delirious, but Jim insists his head is clear "I want to be with my family," he says.

Outside, Dale advocates respecting Jim's wishes. Lori agrees, and the group carries Jim to a nearby tree. Ami had her son in her arms and he was sleeping knocked out with his mouth wide open. Shane looked at her and walked over to her and he whispered ''Okay'' and Amaryllis's nodded stiffly and watched as Jacqui gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Dale walks over and smiled at Jim "Thanks for fightin' for us," Dale tells Jim as the group departs, tearfully leaving him behind.

Ami looked at the CDC with piles of dead bodies in the front it was a grave yard. She put her son in a sling and she put a blanket over his head and freshened the air under the blanket and tucked it underneath the baby and Cisco babbled and Ami whispered ''It's okay Cisco.'' Shane walked over with his shotgun and Ami had her sword out. Shane had her back and she hurried after the other's.

Shane whispered ''Stay with me okay keep your head down and stay quiet'' She nodded and Shane ran to Rick and helped him try to open the door's. Shane growled ''There's no one here.''

Daryl growled ''Walker's!''

Shane went to Ami and said ''Come on we are going right now back to the car's everyone.'' Carl reached for Shane's hand and Shane looked at the young boy he said ''Come on Carl follow us.''

Ami's sword swung and a walker's body dropped she cried ''Let's move!'' Shane went to Rick to convince him to leave with Lori. Ami grabbed Carl's hand Ami said ''Stay behind me'' Rick started to beg when the camera moved.

He said ''Please we have women Children a baby for Christ's sake please'' Shane pulled at him and Rick cried ''Your killing us, Your killing us!'' Shane ran to Ami and grabbed her hand and Ami tightened her grip on Carl's hand who was crying with fear. Then the door's opened pouring out a bright light lighting up the front of the building.


	14. Safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TS-19 my way 
> 
> AN  
My longest chapter to date seriously it's five pages I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Fourteen- Safety?

As soon as Amaryllis crossed the threshold of CDC, she felt a chill she still had Carl's hand but she lessened the grip on his hand and Carl kept his hand interlocked with hers. She looked at the doctor in the corner he had a shot gun in his hands he pumped it and then the other's noticed him and raised their weapon's towards. Ami frowned pulled Carl closer and the doctor looked at her and then eyed her chest where the sling was and then Carl who was still right behind her. He said ''What do you want?''

Rick said ''A chance''

The man said ''That's asking a lot these days''

Rick answered ''I know'' he looked at every one

The man said ''You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission.''

Rick said ''We can do that.''

The doctor ''You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed.'' The doctor went to a keypad and it beeps ''Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here.'' Amaryllis touched her neck to make sure she had her trunks. The door's closed Rick walked over and said ''Rick Grimes.''

The man said ''Dr. Edwin Jenner.'' He led them over to the elevator Carl was still near Ami, Ami had taken the blanket off of Cisco's head when they had stepped into the elevator. Cisco had his eyes closed he yawned and Ami grinned down at him and poked him in his tummy if he slept now, he would sleep the full night. Cisco opened his eyes and babbled at her and Ami kissed his tiny nose and Cisco giggled and grabbed her hair. Ami let him play with her hair.

Carl stared at the baby and Ami grinned at him when she saw him staring she asked ''Would you like to hold him?'' Carl blinked and nodded and Ami hummed ''You can hold him while I get my blood drawn then.''

Carl nodded and they walked out of the elevator Carol asked ''Are we underground?''

Jenner asked ''Are you claustrophobic?''

Carol answered ''A little.''

Jenner said ''Try not to think about it. Vi, bring up the lights in the big room.'' They walked into a huge room and the lights turned on no one was there Ami's chills came back she backed up a bit hitting Shane.

Shane looked at her and she had a grip on Cisco that was tight Cisco looked at her and babbled in baby language she lightened her grip and kissed her son's forehead and whispered ''I'm sorry luv mommy's okay promise'' Cisco went back to putting her hair in his mouth after she said that.

Shane said ''You okay''

Ami nodded stiffly she said ''Something's not right here'' Shane put a hand on her back he knew the feeling she was feeling because he had the same feeling.

He ignored what the doctor Rick and Lori where talking about. He said ''It's okay we will be fine promise'' Ami looked at Shane and nodded stiffly. Ami watched as the other's sat down and gave blood.

Carl was sitting in between his parents Ami walked over and said ''Hold his head and let him see me'' Carl nodded and Ami put the baby in his arms and Cisco blinked at the boy and stared at him and grinned at him Carl smiled and Cisco put his hand on Carl's lips and pulled at them and giggled when Carl made faces. Ami sat down and let the doctor put the needle in her arm and watched as the vial filled with her blood the doctor put a Band-Aid on her arm and let her get up. She walked over to Carl and Carl handed the baby to his mum and Ami grinned at him and Cisco babbled he was hungry he started to pull at her shirt. Ami said ''Hold on luv I'll feed you.'' She would have to fill some bottles when they got to their room.

20 minutes later

Amaryllis watched as everyone got drunk even Shane she watched as Carl was passed a cup and he took a sip and he said ''Eww! That's nasty'' shaking his head. Ami looked down and Cisco was drinking his bottle of breast milk happily he was looking up at her his eyes twinkling. Ami took a sip of soda she didn't want to drink while she was breast feeding her son and besides, she only drunk fire whiskey if she was going to drink. She listened to the conversation's going on around her.

Daryl said ''Not you, Glenn.'' When he saw Glenn just picking at the wine bottle.

Glenn snickered and said ''What?''

Daryl shook his head and said ''Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get.''

Everyone started to laugh someone clinks their glass and it was Rick he said ''It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly.''

T-Dog said ''He is more than just our host. Hear hear! Here's to you, doc.''

Daryl says ''Booyah!''

Everyone shouted ''Booyah!''

Rick said ''Thank you''

Jenner nods Shane clears his throat he was next to Ami and he said ''So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?'' he takes a drink ''All the... the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, Where are they?'' Ami looked at the doctor staring at him with her emerald eyes.

Rick said ''We are celebrating Shane''

Ami shook her head and said ''It's not normal to have no one here no one looking for a cure I want to know why also I'm sorry if I'm being rude doctor I'm not trying to be'' Jenner looked at her and looked her in the eyes and said ''Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted.''

Shane asked ''Every last one?''

Jenner shook his head and said ''No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time.''

Andrea said ''You didn't leave Why?'' Jenner said ''I just kept working. Hoping to do some good.'' Glenn looked at Shane and said ''Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man.''

Once everyone was finished eating Jenner took them to the hallway where their rooms would be, he said ''Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like.''

Ami looked at Shane he was drunk she said ''You can sleep with me and Cisco if you want to Shane.'' Lori looked at the two with anger and Ami rolled her eyes.

Shane looked at her in shock and he nodded and said ''Thank you'' Ami nodded and patted her son's back and Cisco let out a burp and sighed in content.

Jenner continued ''There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay?'' The two kids nodded Jenner said ''Or anything that draws power. The same applies... If you shower, go easy on the hot water.''

He walked away and Glenn said ''Hot water?'' with a huge grin.

T-Dog said ''That's what the man said.'' They separated Ami walked into their room Shane followed and he said ''I can watch Cisco if you want to go first''

Ami nodded and said ''Okay he's eaten so he should be fine he might fall asleep it's a good time to let him now.''

Shane said ''Alright''

Ami went to her backpack and pulled out clean clothes she said ''I'll give cisco a bath in the morning.'' She went to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. She undid her hair and let it down and she noticed that it had gotten about two inches longer. She got undressed and started the shower stepping in and she sighed in relief she hadn't taken a shower in about a week she only cleaned up with rags so the group wouldn't notice anything. She put her head under the shower head and she moaned softly she messaged the soap in her hair she sighed she couldn't stay in here long so she washed everything and then rinsed off the soap.

In the bedroom Shane heard the moan and his face turned red and he looked and Cisco was staring at him Shane mumbled ''What?'' Cisco's lips turned into a grin and he yawned and snuggled into Shane's chest and Shane rubbed his back Cisco closed his eyes and Shane went to his back to pull out his clothes when he heard the shower stop.

Ami walked out in a t-shirt and shorts her hair was down and wet. Shane handed her Cisco and Ami grinned and said ''Thank you.'' She went to the dresser and set a pillow inside the empty drawer and placed her baby inside she kissed his forehead. Shane went into the bathroom to take his shower. Ami yawned and sighed softly she was very tired. She laid down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over her and laid her head back before she knew it she was sleeping she heard the bathroom door open and close and she heard Shane lay a blanket on the floor then he turned off the lights and laid down on the floor. He sat back up and covered her with a second blanket and Ami fell back to sleep.

The next morning

Ami felt the chill intensify she looked and saw Shane still sleeping. She walked over to her son and he was awake he grinned at her and Ami whispered ''Morning luv'' she picked him up and walked into the bathroom to give him a sink bath with hot water.

Francisco blinked when he was lowered into the water he instantly relaxed and babbled and his mum chuckled at him and washed him off and allowed him to just sit in the water Ami looked and saw Death and Death said ''You need to leave soon Mistress you are in danger here'' Ami nodded and said ''I know I just want to clear out the stuff here and then get out of here'' Death nodded and said ''You have two hours'' and just like that he was gone.

Thirty minutes later

Shane looked up with a horrible headache when Ami walked out in jean's and a half shirt. She grinned with her son on her back in a carrier and Shane grunted ''Morning'' Ami handed him a hangover potion and said ''It will work promise just half and give the other half to Glenn I feel like he might need it.''

Shane nodded and took half of it and kissed her forehead Ami smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly and said ''Morning'' taking the vial Shane touched his cheek and watched her leave. Shane left the room and walked in and Ami was eating breakfast Shane walked over and in front of everyone kissed her cheek also and Ami's face turned bright red and she refused to look at Shane. Shane grinned and tossed the half filled vial to Glenn and Glenn caught it and looked at Shane and said ''Trust me it works'' Glenn took the rest and his headache dimmed and he sighed softly and Ami said ''Your welcome'' Shane sat beside her.

Jenner walked into the cafeteria he said ''Morning.''

Shane looked up from his food and said ''Hey, doc.''

Dale said ''Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing...''

Jenner said ''But you will anyway.''

Andrea said ''We didn't come here for the eggs.'' The group followed Jenner while Ami went to got pack medication and medical supplies and books and games from the Rec room for the kids. She found knives and guns she didn't need the guns she didn't want to use guns they were noisy she sighed and picked up a couple of handguns and some silencer's she would give them to Shane. Shane walked where she was and said ''I was worried I didn't see you two.'' Ami handed Shane the guns and Shane said ''We need to leave huh.''

Ami nodded and Shane said ''Get upstairs I'll get the other's okay.'' Ami nodded and Shane said ''I'll be up there''

Ami said ''I know.''

Ami walked up the stairs and into the lobby and raided everything she could find. Thirty minutes went by and Shane and the other's followed him and Shane walked over and put his head against hers and growled ''He tried to kill us all Jackie Andrea and Dale are still down there.''

Ami was ran into and she looked and saw Carl with his head in her stomach Ami rubbed his head and said ''It's okay'' Shane walked over to try to shoot the glass. Lori walked over and took her son back and Ami watched as she dragged her son away. Shane walked over when Rick went to the window and pulled her behind a desk and there was an explosion and glass breaking and Shane took her hand and they ran out and Shane went to his jeep and Ami to her car she took off her carrier with Cisco inside and she bent forward and covered him with her body just as Dale and Andrea ran from the building and it went up in flames.

Cisco began to cry when the car shook Ami said ''Your safe luv I will never let anything happen to you'' Cisco looked up at her with tears in his eyes Ami strapped him to her chest and he laid her head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat Ami started the car and drove off following the other's.


	15. What Lies Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia goes missing on the highway.
> 
> I didn't change that sorry you guys I don't know if I'm going to change that or not because I mean I don't really like Carol all the much but I mean it did make her stronger then she was when she had her daughter. But I mean I really like Sophia so I don't know what I'm going to do. What do you guys think?

Chapter Fifteen- What Lies Ahead

Ami yawned softly they pulled over to a park area to take a break she looked at her son and he was sleeping again. She got out of the car and Shane walked over and said ''You okay.''

Ami said ''Just tired'' she yawned again and covered her mouth.

Shane said ''I'll ride with you and I can drive if you want to go to sleep in the back.''

Ami looked at him and said ''Okay just put your things in the back seat with Cisco's car seat I'm going to get some sleep thank you'' Shane nodded Shane watched her climb in the back of her car and shut the trunk and laid her son on the pillows beside her and got under the covers. Shane went to work helping everyone pack their things from the cars. Dale said ''Put your things in the RV son.'' Shane said ''I'm not ridding with you I'm going to drive Ami'' Dale nodded and Shane slipped into the driver's seat of Ami's car.

Three hours later

Cisco woke up and looked at his mom and she had her eyes close. He babbled softly and she didn't wake up he reached up and patted her face his mom mumbled softly her eyes didn't open. Cisco blinked and then rolled over and did it again and again he cooed softly and rolled over again and was met with green eyes and a smile when he looked over where his mom was. Ami sat up and laughed softly. Cisco blinked at her and Ami picked him up and then turned when she noticed the car wasn't moving. She had woken up because she had gotten a chill she looked and then saw a large group of walkers coming up the road. She laid down and Cisco looked at his mum and Ami said ''Shh it's going to be okay'' she covered them with the blanket and whispered ''Lumos'' the area under the blanket lit up and said ''Everything will be fine.''

Thirty minutes before

Shane frowned when the RV broke down again in the middle of the highway surrounded by cars on all sides. He watched as the other's got out of the cars he walked around to the trunk and saw Ami and the baby still sleeping in the back. He went to the front seat and took the keys out and locked the doors to the car they were safe in the back. He looked at the one more time and Cisco had his leg on Ami's head somehow, he had twisted so that his face was towards the trunk and his legs were near Ami's head. He shook his head and then walked towards the group. Dale said '' I said it. Didn't I say it?'' he pauses and continues with a sigh ''A thousand times. Dead in the water.''

Shane said ''Problem Dale''

Dale said '' Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of..'' he pauses and said ''Okay, that was dumb.''

Daryl starts going through an open trunk Shane says ''If you can't find a radiator hose here...''

Daryl said ''There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find.'' Throwing a useless item back into the trunk and he kept looking he picked up a back of bottles and through it at Shane and said ''Since you're a daddy now'' Shane's cheek's darkened and Daryl smirked and Shane packed them into his backpack.

T-Dog said ''I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start.''

Glenn said ''Maybe some water.'' Looking around from where he stood.

Carol said ''Or food'' she was holding onto her daughter's shoulder's.

Lori said ''This is a grave yard'' she looks around.

Shane said ''Everyone gather what you can keep your eyes open yall'' he walks away towards a water truck. Carol starts going through cars and Andrea looks around for a bit but stops once she see's a little girl's tiny backpack.

Daryl grunted ''Where's Red?'' Shane looked at the man who was prying open a gas tank for T-Dog. Shane answered ''Sleeping in the back of her car.'' Daryl nodded stiffly and went off to find other stuff they could use.

Thirty Minutes later

Shane was putting water to the side one was going in each car he had found a couple of toys that looked clean enough and they didn't make that much noise when played with he turned to look and saw Rick weaving and ducking through the cars. He said ''Shit'' and ran over to Glenn who was taking a hose from a box truck he grabbed him and pushed him under the truck.

Glenn cried ''Ow'' Shane lifted his finger up and rolled under the truck he could see the walkers heading towards them right now. It felt like forever until the walker's pasted by them as soon as two minutes past and no feet followed, they climbed out and then heard Sophia cry out and then growling. Glenn and Shane ran down the road and saw Carol crying in Lori's arms.

Shane looked and saw Ami getting out holding Cisco in her arms. Cisco babbled and Ami walked over and asked ''Are you okay?''

Shane answered ''I should be asking you that''

Ami rolled her eyes and said ''I was in the trunk perfectly safe you were out here''

Shane said ''I'm fine''

Cisco made grab hands at him and Shane's eyes widened and Ami said ''I think he likes you go on if you want to hold him.''

Shane took the infant and Cisco's eyes went to the bright stuffed baby toy in his belt he said ''I see how it is you just wanted the toy'' Cisco giggled and reached for the toy Shane said ''Okay, Okay'' and handed the toy Cisco blinked at the toy and grinned and shook it and he grinned when he heard noise.

He looked at his mum and showed her his prize and shook it for her. Ami said ''I see it's great huh'' Cisco kept shaking it and squeezing the toy. Shane walked over to her and Ami leaned into his side. She watched as Carol cried when Rick came back without Sophia.

Shane said ''I'll see if I can help find her''

Ami nodded and said ''Be careful'' Shane walked over to Rick Daryl and Glenn came over to when Rick called for them.

In the Woods

Daryl looked at the little hole where Rick said he left the girl he said ''Sure this is the spot?''

Rick nodded and said ''I left her right here. I drew the walker's way off in that direction up the creek.''

Daryl looked the way he was pointing and frowned and said ''Without a paddle seems where we've landed.''

Rick said ''She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group.''

Daryl looked at the dirt going up the inclement and said ''Step off to the side short round don't need you muckin up the trail'' Glenn stepped off the trail as best he could. He climbed up onto the trail and followed the clear tracks.

Shane said Assuming she knows her left from her right.''

Rick said ''Shane, she understood me fine.''

Shane said ''Kid's tired and scared, man she had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck.''

Daryl grunted ''She did what he told her to but when she came through here, she veered that way'' pointing off into the woods.

Glenn said ''Maybe something scared her like a walker''

Daryl sighed and said ''I don't see any prints just hers''

Rick said ''We can look for her you two go back to the others on the highway keep everyone calm tell them that we are on her trail.'' Shane and Glenn nodded and left Daryl and Rick to look for Sophia.

Shane walked out onto the highway and Ami was sitting in front of Carl he was watching her sharpen her Katana's. Carl was holding Cisco in his lap and Cisco was chewing on his blanket's end that he was wrapped in. Shane walked over and smiled at them and Ami said ''You didn't find her.''

Shane shook his head and said ''Rick's and Daryl's on it let's just find more stuff for everyone''

Ami nodded and said ''I put a water jug in the car already and some food that I found.''

Shane nodded and rubbed Carl's head and said ''We will find her Carl we won't stop until we do.'' Carl nodded and said ''I know Shane we will.''


	16. Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wanted to know about Severus Snape then here you go.
> 
> Sophia is found. Severus is looking for Lily's daughter he is determined to find her.

Chapter Sixteen- Severus Snape

Severus Snape frowned he had been in the United States for a potion's seminar he had gotten an urgent letter from Sirius and Remus telling him to come back to Black Manor. He hadn't gotten a chance to because as soon as he had gotten a portkey the world went to hell. He looked at the letter and saw that Amaryllis was in Atlanta Georgia he looked at the arrow pointing threw Atlanta Georgia and sighed softly and disillusioned himself. He grabbed his staff he had been using to kill the dead when he wasn't using magic to do so. He said ''You better be alive Amaryllis or so help me I will kill you over again.''

With Ami

Amaryllis sneezed they were looking in the woods for Sophia she wanted to use the point me spell to find the girl she pulled out her wand she had strayed from the group and she mumbled the incantation and her want shook that meant she was in danger. She looked at her son and he was sleeping she nodded and ran in the direction of where the wand was pointing. She ran and ran the wand shaking even more. She heard screams and she looked and saw that she had burst out into a clearing there was one tree in the middle of the clearing. She ran faster and killed one walker and the second was grabbing the girl's hair. She cried out and she threw a dagger and it hit the walker in the head. It let go of Sophia and she sighed in relief.

Sophia opened he eyes and saw Ami standing behind her Sophia's eyes watered and Ami said ''You aren't bit or scratched right'' she checked her neck for any scratches and then checked her for bites. Sophia whimpered ''No mam'' Ami said ''Let it out'' tears fell like waterfalls down the girl's cheeks and Ami rubbed her head and Sophia wrapped her arms around her waist and cried. They heard church bells from where they were. Ami said ''Come on let's go I'm sure your mum and the other's can hear those.'' Sophia grabbed onto her hand and Ami looked down at her and smiled softly.

At the church

Shane said ''It aint got no steeple Rick it's the wrong church'' he looked and said ''Ami!'' he turned fully and said ''Ami Cisco!'' he ran to the back of the group and Lori reached out for him and he hissed ''Don't touch me'' and he ran to the trees.

Rick said ''We will find her brother but first.''

Shane ignored him and went back into the trees Daryl grunted and turned and followed Shane back into the woods he met with Shane and grunted ''Ya want me ta track her.''

Shane nodded and then there was a rustle in the trees and Ami walked threw the trees and Shane ran over and kissed her on the lips and hissed ''Don't you dare do that again''

Ami said ''You might want to keep it PG-13.''

Shane said ''What'' confused.

Ami stepped to his side and Sophia had red cheeks she whispered ''You and Ami kissed'' Shane couldn't stop the smile on his face and Daryl smirked. Shane said ''Let's go get you to your mom''

Sophia grinned and grabbed Ami's hand and Ami said ''I'm fine Cisco to see''

Cisco was sleeping still. Shane whispered ''When I saw that you weren't there, I thought I just I panicked.''

Ami said ''I'm sorry'' they were walking hand in hand Sophia had went to Daryl by then. Ami continued and said ''When I was younger I had SPS'' Shane looked at her and said ''Saving People Syndrome that's what my friends called it I'm so glad that I found her Shane she was this close to being bitten'' she held her finger's an inch apart she whispered ''It was about to bite her in the neck Shane if it was my kid I would do the same thing that I did Shane I would do it over and over again.''

Shane interlocked his fingers with hers and said ''I get it okay I really do but please come to me next time I will go with you anywhere.'' Ami looked at him and nodded stiffly and she kissed him on the lips and then backed away and said ''Okay.'' She smiled at him and then they kept walking and arrived at the church.

They walked into the church and Sophia cried ''Mommy!'' and Carol stopped praying and she looked and saw her daughter. She ran to her and Sophia wrapped her arms around her. Carol looked at Ami and Ami was pushed forwards by Shane and she blushed when the woman thanked her over and over being careful of the baby in her arms but still hugging her also.

Carol cried ''Thank you Ami thank you very much''

Ami blushed and said ''Your welcome Carol could I ask you something.'' Carol nodded and Ami said ''Let me train your daughter with a sword she was almost bitten or scratched let me make sure she can take care of herself against the walker's so if this ever happens again, she will know how to kill them.''

Carol nodded and said ''Of course''

Ami looked at Sophia and smiled at the girl and said ''Once we find somewhere safe, I want to start your training young lady okay.''

Sophia said ''Yes mam'' Ami smiled and felt Shane put a hand on her waist and she looked at Shane and smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek Cisco finally woke up and he blinked around and looked around and babbled.

Ami grinned and said ''Hello luv'' and Cisco babbled up at her and giggled she kissed her son's forehead softly. Cisco cooed and snuggled his head into her chest.

With Severus

Severus walked out of Atlanta it had taken him most of the day now he had to stop he climbed into the back of a abandoned car and locked the door's and pulled out a bottle of water and some food. He chilled the bottle and sighed softly and drunk half the bottle down. He dug into his sandwich and said ''I'm close I'm so close to finding you Amaryllis I will find you two I promised Lily I would care for you.'' He finished his sandwich and laid back into the backseat and sighed softly falling asleep.


	17. The old Potter Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami has the old Potter Luck and Severus get's very close to finding Ami

Chapter Seventeen- The old Potter Luck

Ami was out hunting with Shane Cisco was strapped to Shane's back just watching everything from Shane's height. Ami was squatting looking at the deer tracks on the ground she didn't like the thought of hurting any deer her birth father was a Stag Animagus and her mother's Patronus was a doe but she knew they had to eat. She said ''We are getting closer'' Shane nodded and pointed and Ami looked and saw the most largest Stag she had seen in her life she whispered ''Whoa'' Shane had his weapon raised and Ami started to walk over and Shane lowered his weapon and let her.

The stag turned its head and looked at the girl coming closer to it. The animal stayed still and let her come to it Ami reached out to touch it and there was a gunshot she moved but it hit the deer and it hit her in the thigh. She cried out and Shane ran to her with his gun raised. Ami whispered ''I'm about to faint Shane the bullet fragments hit my Femoral artery I'm bleeding out.'' She thought before she blacked out ''The old Potter Luck''

As she hit the ground Shane yelled ''Amaryllis No!'' he ran over and took off his belt and tied the belt around her thigh to stop the bleeding it slowed but didn't stop. He heard Cisco crying he then heard the man enter the clearing the man who shot Ami. He growled and stood up and grabbed the man and yelled ''I need a doctor.''

The man breathed out said ''Hershel will help you''

Shane lifted Ami bridal style and whispered ''Your going to be okay I'm going to make you okay it's okay.'' He started to run he hadn't run like this since he had been on track in Highschool his form was perfect but that didn't register he could see Ami's lips turning blue he whispered ''Don't you dare die do you understand me don't die!''

Maggie Greene looked outside from where she was standing on the porch and she saw a man running he jumped the fence landing on his feet he was carry a young girl in his arms. She cried ''Daddy!''

Everyone in the house came outside and the man had made it to the porch Hershel said ''Was she bit'' there was a baby crying also.

Shane said ''Shot by your man he said Hershel can help she's been shot in the thigh'' Hershel moved out of the way and led the man inside and he laid her down and said ''Is she alive I couldn't feel her breathing.''

Hershel checked her pulse and said ''She's breathing it's slow but she's breathing.'' Shane pulled Cisco off his back and the infant's face was red with tears.

He cried harder and Shane bounced the infant and his crying softened and his eyes looked at his mother and he started crying again when he saw her. Shane said ''It's okay shh your mom will be just fine promise'' Cisco whimpered but didn't stop crying. He was reaching for Ami and Shane had to tell him no he looked and saw that the blond woman had cut off Ami's pants leg on the leg she had been shot in. Shane was kicked out of the room after that.

Hershel frowned and said ''The bullet broke up into pieces in her thigh.'' He had no idea what the young woman's blood type was. He looked at Patricia and said ''I kicked him out too soon bring him back in.'' Shane walked in he placed Cisco in an open drawer with clothes inside.

Shane said ''Yeah''

Hershel said ''She's lost a bit of blood we need to give her a blood transfusion do you know her blood type.''

Shane shook his head no and said ''No I don't I just met her when the plague started.''

Hershel nodded and said ''Okay what blood type are you son''

Shane said ''O Negative Universal donor''

Hershel said ''Good we are going to need you my daughter Beth can look after the baby.''

Hershel looked at Beth and Beth smiled and picked up the little baby and she asked softly ''Do you have anything for him like milk or anything.''

Shane handed her the baby bag and Beth took it and walked out of the room Shane's eyes followed her and Hershel said ''They are just in the living room you can go out there after a transfusion'' Shane nodded and sat down and held out his arm. Maggie went to get the IV bags and Patricia started to clean the man's arm.

Cisco looked at the blond-haired girl that looked like Aunt Luna he opened his mouth for his bottle and she giggled softly and said ''Someone's hungry huh little one.'' Beth placed the bottle in his mouth and Cisco sucked on the bottle his hands went to Beth's hair and he tugged softly on the curly strands.

Shane watched as Hershel looked inside the wound on Ami's thigh he said ''I'm going to have to find the Femoral and stich it, it looks like a fragment nicked the Femoral artery.'' He reached in and Ami screamed in pain she woke up and she cried out Shane had to put his arm around her middle Patricia stopped cleaning his arm Shane whispered ''It's okay Ami it's okay shh''

Ami looked at him and said ''Hurt's!'' Shane held her down when Hershel went deeper and she whimpered ''Make it stop! Please Shane!'' Shane looked at Hershel and the man pulled out a piece of bullet.

Shane watched as Ami passed out again and Hershel said ''She needs blood now'' Shane sat down and looked at Ami's chest rising and falling he put his hand in hers and squeezed her hand. He let the woman take his blood and just watched Ami. Hershel said ''I need to go deeper for the rest and she can't move if she does, I will sever her Femoral artery and she will die.''

Shane said ''Take my blood then and I'm going to look for a hospital or something.'' Hershel nodded at Patricia.

Otis felt horrible he was watching Beth feed the girl's baby. Maggie put her hand on his shoulder he would do what he needed to do to save the girl. Maggie looked when Shane walked out and she said ''I can go to your group and tell them.''

Shane said ''Thank you.''

Fifteen minutes later

Severus looked at the people on the highway there were two children and several other adults. He was about to leave and about to keep walking when a girl on horseback came and said ''Amaryllis was shot Shane wanted me to let you guys know.''

Rick's eyes widened when he heard that Ami was shock Shane must have been out of his mind he said ''Is she okay?''

The girl said ''Shane is going to the local high school to bring some supplies back she's stable. Her son is alright''

A voice hissed ''Who shot her?'' They all spun around and saw a black-haired man with shoulder length hair he had a staff on and a backpack. He looked at Maggie and said ''Who shot Amaryllis! Who shot my goddaughter?''


	18. Healing Ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hershel work together to heal Ami.

Chapter Eighteen- Healing Ami 

Rick looked at the man he was angry he looked at the girl on the horse and said ''Take me to her'' the girl nodded and the man got on behind her and said ''Go on.'' She looked at them and said ''Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox name's Greene Hi-yah!'' She took Severus to the farm Severus wanted to really curse someone he jumped down from the horse. He looked at the older man on the porch and he walked past him and into the house and looked at Cisco who was sleeping in a blond-haired girl's arms. He walked over and said ''May I have him please?'' Beth looked at the man and her father nodded and she gave him the baby and the black-haired man he looked at her father and said ''I will handle it from here let me know when the man comes back'' the man walked into the room and shut the door.

Severus transfigured a box into a basinet for Francesco he tucked the baby under the blankets. He looked at his goddaughter Sirius and Remus had shocked him when they had named Severus Amaryllis's new godfather when they had adopted her. He ran his finger's through her hair and sighed softly and asked ''What am I going to do with you Ami?'' he pulled his hand back and pulled his potion's case out of his backpack. He opened it and looked for blood replenisher he ran a scan over her and saw the fragments embedded in her thigh he sighed he couldn't use the Essence of Dittany on the wound because the shrapnel will just be covered over by the muscle's in her thigh he would have to keep her stable until the muggle's bring the medical supplies he hadn't thought that he would need muggle medical supplies. That was stupid of him he shook his head and sighed. He kissed her forehead and spelled the Blood replenisher potion into her stomach.

That night

Shane heard screams in his head he heard Otis's screams he had basically killed Otis himself he had to they both weren't going to make it he had to save Ami. He parked the car and got out and everyone was there he walked past them and into the house and Hershel looked up and Patricia said ''Otis''

Shane shook his head and whispered ''He didn't make it''

She wailed and Hershel said ''Come on''

Shane followed him and saw a black-haired man sitting next to Ami's bed he looked up at him and took the bags from Shane and said ''I will assist you in helping Ami''

Hershel's eyes widened and he said ''Alright.'' Shane picked up Cisco and walked outside. Cisco was chewing on his finger's and he looked up at Shane and babbled up at him and grinned and Shane rubbed his back.

Shane sniffed himself and sighed he had to shower it seemed Beth walked over and grinned and said ''I can hold him again'' Shane nodded and handed the teen Cisco and he went into the bathroom and looked at the clothes Maggie had given him.

He took off his shirt and looked at the bruises from his falls and some from Otis himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt a balled patch and he frantically looked for a razor to shave his hair he couldn't let anyone find out about what he did at the school. He found the electronic shaver and started to cut his hair.

Severus watched as Hershel left the room, he spelled some pain reliever into her stomach and sat on the bed waiting for her to wake up. Shane walked down clean and freshly shaven. He walked over to Beth and took Cisco and Cisco blinked up at him and stared at him. Shane said ''What'' Cisco didn't make a sound and he just started at the man. Shane chuckled and said ''Thanks for the vote of confidence now I know Ami will hate the change too.'' Cisco whined and turned his head away from the man and huffed and went back to sucking on his finger's.

The next day

Ami opened her eyes and groaned softly her eyes her thigh was hurting a bit. She looked and saw Severus sleeping in a chair next to her bed and she said ''Sev!''

Severus bolted up and grunted when his back was killing him, he looked and said ''Ami'' he reached over and touched her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. Ami leaned her head against his hand and lifted her hand to touch her godfather's hand. Severus smiled softly at her and said ''I'm glad your okay how are you feeling.''

Ami said ''Just a throbbing pain in my thigh'' she looked at the white gauze covering the wound. She was handed a potion and she swallowed it without hesitation.

Severus said ''I don't want you walking for a least a day two at the most.''

Ami nodded and looked around and said ''Cisco''

Severus said ''I'll go get him okay'' Ami nodded and laid back against the headboard. Severus left the room and walked out of the house and saw the group outside and they were having a service for the man who shot Amaryllis he sneered but it disappeared once he walked over. He walked over to the bald haired man and said ''Ami is awake she wants to see her son.'' Shane nodded and they waited for the service to be over before they left to head back into the house.

Ami looked and saw Shane walking in with a bald head her eyes widened and she said ''What happened to your hair!''

Shane said ''I thought it was time for a change.''

Ami frowned at him and said ''When you want to tell me the truth then I will be there to listen.''

Shane nodded stiffly and handed Cisco to the red head and Cisco squealed at her and snuggled into her chest and Ami whispered ''Oh Cisco I'm so sorry if I scared you my luv.'' Cisco just stared up at her and rubbed her chest and Ami kissed the top of his head. She whispered ''I love you my baby boy.''

Severus looked at the man staring at Ami and he walked over and said ''Severus Snape I'm Ami's godfather you are.''

Shane said ''Shane Walsh sir'' Severus's eyes narrowed at him.

Ami said ''Could you two stop staring each other down like this is the Ok Corral.'' Shane and Severus looked at the young mother and Ami grinned and asked ''There what's going on and, where are we?''


	19. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane can't sleep because of Otis's screams in his head. He needs to let it off his chest and Severus is a big help

Chapter Nineteen- The Farm

Ami looked at the new group that were in her recovery room she said ''I'm sorry for your loss'' Severus gritted his teeth and Ami said ''Severus be nice.''

Severus said ''I am I'm not speaking my mind Ami.'' Ami sighed softly and put her fingers to her nose. Cisco was on the bed trying to roll over on his own. He made a huffing sound and just laid on his stomach Ami grinned and picked him up and kissed his cheek and Cisco smiled at her. He laid his head on her chest and Severus rubbed his head softly and Cisco looked at the dark-haired man and grinned he remembered him Severus smirked.

An hour later

Severus was setting up Ami's tent a little ways from the group he didn't like this group at all Daryl and Glenn were okay in his opinion he didn't know about Shane the man looked like he pulled his own weight he looked like a good guy but he didn't like anyone near his goddaughter. He knew she was an adult but he still had to protect her whether she liked it or not. His eyes locked on the man he looked closer to his age then Ami's. What he didn't like was what he saw in the man's eyes when he looked at Ami it was the same way he used to look at Lily.

Shane felt eyes on him he looked and saw Severus looking at him the man's black eyes bored into his own brown ones like they were looking into his very soul. He shivered and the man looked away from him and went back to setting up Ami's tent.

Severus saw what happened to the man who shot his goddaughter and he wasn't upset in the slightest about how the man died. Sure, it was murder no one deserved to be eaten alive but Shane saved Ami she was alive because of Shane and that mattered more then one man's life in his eyes. Severus looked and saw Shane walking over well limping over Severus said ''You want to tell me something''

Shane opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment. He looked like he was hesitating. Severus said ''You saved Ami that's all that matters if you don't want anyone to know what truly happened then that's your choice but Ami will find out one way or another if you don't let it out it's just going to build up and build up until you can't handle it anymore and then it will be to late.''

Shane looked at the man and said ''I killed him I shot him in the leg and I let the walker's devour him alive one shot to the leg Ami lives and I live to get back to her to save her life I would have done anything I know it's wrong and I feel horrible but he was going to die one day or another it just so happened to be sooner rather then later.''

Severus looked at him and nodded and said ''I'm glad you made it back I'm glad you saved her life so I thank you she's the last person in this world that mean's anything to me I will do anything for her and I'm glad you would too.'' With that Severus left Shane standing there. Shane was shocked he had told him he had murdered someone and Severus didn't care he sighed in relief it felt like a load had been lifted off his chest. He sat down on the log outside of Ami's tent and closed his eyes and they bolted open when he saw blood. He sighed maybe that wasn't enough he hadn't slept last night every single time he closed his eyes he saw Otis's body being eaten and heard his screams. He ran his hand over his head and hit his head roughly he had to forget.

Ami looked at Beth sitting there in a rocking chair holding Cisco and humming to him. She smiled at the girl who looked a little like Luna, Luna was her little sister in everything but blood that's why she was Cisco's godmother. Beth looked up at the girl and smiled at her and Ami said ''Thank you for watching him while I was out of it.''

Beth's cheeks turned red the teenager in front of her was so pretty she was shocked she would even talk to her let alone thank her. Beth said ''It's no problem I love babies they are so cute''

Ami grinned and said ''Thank you Cisco loves the attention he likes you too I can tell you look like his godmother her name is Luna.'' Beth looked down at the baby and he was staring up at her grinning softly. Ami hummed ''You two could be twin's but Luna has white blond hair she's my sister in everything but blood she's a year younger than I. She has a baby boy.'' Beth listened to Ami as she told her stories about Luna and her friends back home. Ami fell asleep an hour later after they were done talking Beth put a sleeping Cisco next to her.

Beth stood up and looked at the man who was sitting in the living room his name was Severus. He was reading a book next to the window. He looked up and said ''Yes''

Beth turned red and said ''She's sleeping and the baby is also.'' Severus nodded and went back to reading Shane walked into the house slowly Beth looked at him and then ran upstairs to her bedroom. Shane walked into the room where Ami was and looked at her sleeping face and looked at Cisco sleeping also.

He sat down and laid his head on the bed and sighed softly he jumped when a hand rubbed his head and Ami's voice said ''I hate this I liked your afro much better.''

Shane chuckled and said ''Well I'm sorry to disappoint you because I cut my own hair.'' He looked at Ami when she huffed and she had a frown Shane said ''I felt like I had too I didn't want people to see my bald spot.''

Ami looked at him and asked softly ''What happened?''

Shane looked at her and she was staring at him Shane said ''I killed him to save you I had to one shot to the leg and I have a way out a way to save you that's what I did we fought and I got the upper hand and I'm trying to forget it I'm trying so hard but I just can't please don't hate me please.''

He closed his eyes and waited for her to lash out Ami whispered ''Look at me Shane'' Shane looked at the red head and she said ''I'm not mad I'm sorry that you were put in that situation in the first place I'm so sorry.'' Her eyes watered and she said ''I'm mad at myself I shouldn't have gone towards that deer in the first place none of this would have happened.''

Shane said ''It's not your fault don't blame yourself''

Severus said ''You two are not at fault'' they looked and saw Severus at the door Severus said ''That man is at fault for not looking where he was shooting he didn't clear the area in the first place so if you want to blame someone blame him but it was an accident one that you two aren't at fault for now Shane go get some sleep and Ami you too you need to heal.''

Shane nodded stiffly and Ami said ''Stay here okay'' Shane nodded and laid his head on the bed and Ami said ''Not here you will get a cramp in your…'' she didn't get to finish because Shane was already asleep. Ami sighed softly and shook her head.

Severus rubbed her head and said ''Sleep.''

Ami nodded and whispered ''I missed you so much Sev I'm glad you're here with me'' she fell back to sleep after that Severus smirked and picked up Cisco letting the infant sleep in his arms he went back to the living room and held Cisco in one arm and a book in another hand.


	20. Stupid People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami get's up and out of the house.

Chapter Twenty- Stupid People

Ami hissed when she stood up on her leg Severus handed her his staff and she took it and she used it as a cane of sort's she smiled at Severus and he handed her a mild pain potion he didn't want her to become addicted to them. Her leg was healing nicely on its own so he didn't really have to give her anything for it. She swallowed the potion and walked outside and saw Beth holding Cisco the little boy was reaching for a grasshopper and Beth was holding him far away from it so he couldn't catch it. Beth looked up and grinned and said ''Cisco look who it is it's mommy'' Cisco looked when she said that and he squealed and clapped forgetting about the jumping creature instantly.

Ami sat on the porch swing and breathed in the fresh air she whispered ''This farm is beautiful''

Severus nodded stiffly and said ''We can't stay'' Ami nodded and looked at the farm from the view Shane was looking at it from.

She knew it wouldn't stay safe it couldn't she could hear the animal's from here if one herd heard anything they would come towards the farm. Severus took Cisco and handed him to Ami. Ami grinned at her son and said ''Hey luv'' Cisco babbled at her.

She hummed and then saw Sophia. Sophia was playing with Carl they looked and yelped ''Ami!'' and they ran from where they were and over to her.

She giggled and said ''Hey you two'' she reached over and ruffled Carl's hair and she smiled at Sophia.

Carl asked ''Are you okay?''

Ami hummed ''I'm fine it's going to be a scar a wicked scar I suppose.''

Carl and Sophia nodded and grinned Ami's stomach rumbled and Severus said ''I'll go get you something to eat.''

He walked away and Carl asked ''Is he your dad?''

Ami hummed ''Nope my dads are back in England he's my godfather though he was best friends with my mum when they were children.'' Carl and Sophia tilted their head's and Ami grinned and said ''My Mum and Dad died when I was a baby when I was around Carl's age my godfather Sirius and his husband Remus adopted me and I learned my dad James Potter made Sirius my godfather but my mum Lily named Severus as my godfather as well he didn't know until later on and my dad's Sirius and Remus kept Severus as my godfather when they adopted me.'' The two children nodded in understanding.

She smiled at them Severus walked over with a bottle of water and a bowl of corn beef hash. She dug in with gusto starving Severus said ''Slow down I will get you more if your still hungry drink your water also.'' She nodded and ate slower and opened her water and drunk some of that as well. Severus looked at the children and said ''Come with me you might as well learn something.'' The children looked at Ami and Ami grinned and said ''He won't bite'' Severus smirked and the two children followed after Severus like ducklings. Ami sighed in relief he heard Cisco babbling to himself on the swing beside her she looked and he was laying on his back trying to bit his toes that had socks on them. She laid her head back and closed her eyes her head was staring to hurt. She went back to eating her food and drinking her water. She looked and saw Shane Rick and Hershel talking across the yard.

Shane said ''Now that we have a safe place, I think we should start teaching the group about gun safety we have been promising them that we would''

Hershel disapproves of guns being carried around on his property. Hershel said ''I don't like the guns I see my people have been just fine without turning my farm into an armed camp.''

Rick agrees with Hershel, recognizing that he and the others are guests of Hershel and his family and must respect their rules. Shane frowned but then saw Ami sitting on the porch swing he put the gun in front of Rick and turned and walked towards her. She had her eyes closed and Shane leaned on the bannister of the porch. Cisco turned his head to look at him and cooed. Shane walked up and said ''Hey Bud'' and picked him up and sat beside Ami.

Ami opened her eyes and she grinned and she whispered ''Hey.''

Shane smiled at her and asked ''How are you doing?''

Ami hummed ''I'm fine I'm just in a bit of pain but Severus gave me something that's working.''

Shane nodded and said ''Do you want to go for a walk'' Ami nodded and Shane put Cisco in his arm and helped Ami stand up and she picked up the staff that Severus had let her use.

Over with Dale

Dale walked with T-Dog to fill up some water jugs since they used up their share of the water jugs from the water truck. T-Dog started filling the jugs Dale looked around the farm his eyes stopped at the well covering he saw there was a hole on the top of the well. He walked over towards the well and then heard growling. He walked over and looked inside and saw a walker in the water at the bottom of the well. He looked at T-Dog and he was about to drink from the bucket using a ladle. He smacked the ladle in his hand out of his hand and said ''I wouldn't drink that if I were you.''

Shane looked up when T-Dog came running over and Shane asked ''What's up?''

T-Dog answered ''We have a problem at the well man'' he looked at Ami and said ''Hey how are you doing?''

Ami grinned at him ''I'm fine''

Shane said ''Can you make it back to the house?''

Ami said ''I'll come with you I can't go back to the house it's boring there'' she took her son and who was now sleeping. He grumbled softly and opened his eyes when he was traded to her arms, he laid his head on her chest and then went back to sleep after a little yawn.

Ten Minutes later

T-Dog said ''I say we kill it then just seal off this well''

Maggie said ''Whoa no''

Glenn said ''Why not it's a good idea''

Andrea said ''That will make the water unusable''

Ami felt her eye twitch as Lori said ''We have to get it out of the water god knows what it's doing to the water.''

Andrea said ''So it has to come out alive''

Ami hobbled over and took an old dagger and threw it at the walker's head killing the walker. She said ''It's already contaminated you morons didn't you here Jenner at all if a bite or a scarch will kill you want do you think body fluids will do to you if you drink water that a walker has been floating in for god knows how long how are you people still alive idiots!'' T-Dog followed after her he was happy that she had taken his side.

Shane ran after Ami and T-Dog and said ''Glenn seal off the well'' Glenn nodded. Glenn looked at Maggie and she had her hands over her mouth looking at the well.


	21. Severus and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami tells Shane her secret and Severus teaches the children about Potion making.

Chapter Twenty-One-Severus

Severus looked at the children and said ''Grab some of those blue violet flower's right there'' the children gathered handfuls and put them in Severus's satchel. He said ''These can heal wounds, treat colds, coughs, diarrhea, headaches and viral infections I'll teach you how at the farm.''

The children's eyes widened Sophia asked ''Really they can heal people''

Severus nodded and said ''Everything we are going to find today can heal people if they are used in the correct way.'' He took the children back to the farm and led them inside the kitchen and Hershel looked up from his glass of iced tea and Severus nodded at the man and said ''I'm teaching the children if that's okay I need some place with room and water.''

Hershel said ''Okay go ahead I don't mind.''

Severus nodded and walked to the kitchen and said ''Wash the plants off first before you use them just in case.'' The kids nodded and watched Severus take out the flower's they had found. The black-haired man turned on the water and washed the plants off. He then put them on a chopping board and walked over to his bag and pulled out a Mortar and pestle and the two kids eyed the stone things Severus said ''This is a Mortar and pestle it can grind up plants'' he pulled off a flower and said ''You can chew the flower part it's eatable it's high in vitamin A and C.'' The children ate one of the flower's and swallowed it and they looked at Severus and Severus chuckled and put the plants in the Mortar. He said ''We are going to grind them up with water and you can also dry them out in the sun and grind up into a powder too.''

Two hours later

Ami looked up when Severus walked out of the house Carl and Sophia ran over to Carol to tell her what they learned. Ami grinned at her godfather and Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulder's and Ami looked up at him and laid her head on his shoulder Severus looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder. She said ''Do you know anything about Daddy and Papa and the others.''

Severus said ''I was at a Seminar here in America Sirius and Remus sent me a letter and then things went to hell and the Portkey I had stopped working so I went to find you and Francesco.'' Ami nodded and held her son the infant babbled up at her and Severus said ''We need to find somewhere safe to stay maybe we can go to a magical ally for some supplies not to stay. We need to find some way back home the best way would be to find a boat.''

Ami said ''But we wouldn't be able to get inside the wards. That's what stopped me from getting home using the Floo.''

Severus said ''Your husband was a Ward's expert was he not.'' Ami nodded and Severus said ''Well didn't he have Warding books.''

Ami's eyes widened and she asked ''Did you set up my tent Sev?''

Severus said ''Of course.'' Ami stood up with his staff and limped down the stairs and went towards her tent.

Ami said ''I want to tell Shane about my magic he told me a secret I should have faith in him also.''

Severus looked at her and asked ''Are you sure?''

Ami nodded ''I'm sure if he's unagreeable.''

Severus said ''I'll Obliviate him''

Ami looked at him and put her hand on her hip and said ''I was going to say we could leave.''

Severus said ''Or we could do that I suppose'' and opened the flaps to her tent and followed her inside. Ami limped over to the bookcase Severus placed Cisco inside and went over to the bookcase and her eyes wondered over the book titles.

She said ''Magic and Warding and Wards across the years.'' The books floated down and she grabbed them and gave Severus one and she took one also. They sat down and they started to read from them.

An hour later

Shane looked up when a shadow hovered over his and Severus was standing in front of him. He said ''Shane come with me.''

Shane looked at the man and nodded stiffly and followed Severus to Ami's tent. Severus opened the flap and Shane stepped inside and his eyes widened and he looked at the fireplace and the kitchen inside the tent he stuttered ''There's a fireplace in here.'' He looked and Ami had her legs crossed sitting on the sofa Shane looked and saw Cisco in a basinet next to the sofa. Shane asked ''What's going on what is this?'' Ami stood up and grabbed Shane's arms and Shane looked her in the eyes. He put his hands on her arms his hands circling her smaller arms.

Ami said ''It's magic it's a magical tent there was or is a separate world from this one. I was born there I have magic and so does Cisco and my godfather.''

Shane opened his mouth and Severus said ''Before you ask no our world didn't start this plague this plague was made or started in the muggle world, they have no magical residue in on them or in them.''

Shane looked at Severus and said ''Your sure''

Severus nodded and Ami said ''Your taking this well''

Shane said ''There's dead people walking around I trust you Ami if you say magic wasn't the case of this plague then I believe you and I still want to be with you.'' Shane sat down and pulled Ami down on his lap so she was straddling him.

Ami laid her head on his chest and Severus grunted ''I'll just leave then I'm taking this book with me Ami'' and left the tent to give them privacy.

Ami whispered ''My husband was Blaise Zabini he was a pureblood wizard and we married after school went to get our mastery's my field was healing and his was Warding and Curse breaking, we had Francesco after we graduated.''

She ran her finger's over Shane's chest lightly Shane ran his finger's down her back softly he listened to her backstory his heart sped up when she told him about her childhood. Ami looked up at him and Shane grunted ''That will never happen to you ever again.''

Ami mumbled ''I'm a grown up of course it won't happen again.''

Shane chuckled and said ''I'll be there you know''

Ami hummed ''Oh course you will be there'' Shane lifted her chin and she moved closer and kissed him on the lips and Shane kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry I haven't been updating like I should be but I haven't been feeling well I'm anemic and I had to go to the hospital Friday and I'm just feeling a bit better so I'm trying to get back in the swing of updating again. I'm just super tired all the time thank you for being so patient with me.


	22. A Shooting and Walker's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a while since I have updated all of my stories I just have been going to doctor's appointments and everything I just have been very busy so to all of you guys who read all of my stories that's why I haven't updated yet so I'm sorry I'm going to try to update the other ones this weekend since I'm starting to feel better then I was.

Chapter Twenty-Two- A Shooting and Walker's

Lori was sleeping she tossed and turned on her cot she was having a dream about what happened the night things went to hell. Shane listens for broadcasts on his car radio, Lori and Carl become acquainted with Carol, her daughter Sophia, and her husband Ed. Lori looks up when she hears something in the air. She sees two helicopters flying towards the city she and Shane head up the road leaving Carl with Carol. A fight breaks out and they head into the woods to see what's happening in Atlanta. They watch as the aircrafts deploy napalm charges over skyscrapers in the streets of Atlanta. She bolts up in bed and looks around and see's the sun shining high up in the sky she looks at the time it's 11 in the morning.

She stepped out of her tent she knew it was because of the pregnancy she put on her shoes and looked and sneered when she saw Amaryllis and Shane sitting on a blanket Shane was playing with the baby. Ami was grinning and Shane laid his head in her lap and Ami rubbed his head he had been growing it back out. She patted him on the chest and Shane groaned and sat up and stood back up and bent down and kissed her on the lips she kissed him back and patted him on the bottom and Shane grumbled ''I'm going I'm going.''

An hour later

Amaryllis was sitting with Cisco on a blanket in the middle of the yard right next to the picnic tables Cisco was crawling around and would look at Amaryllis once or twice every now and again Ami knew the shooting had scared the baby badly. Ami grinned at him the last time and Cisco babbled at her and then went to the edge of the blanket and pulled at some grass happily. Ami opened a book and started reading. Severus was over by the children teaching them muggle school subject's and herbology. He would rather them be learning something rather then wondering around getting into trouble.

Ami looked up when she heard ''Walker!''

Shane said ''Andrea no we will handle it'' Rick Glenn T-Dog and Shane ran towards the walker. Ami stood up and Cisco babbled at her and Severus looked up from the picnic table Ami handed Cisco to Severus and she heard the shot Shane screamed ''No!'' Andrea was grinning she had nailed it. Ami looked and saw Daryl and Ami was there when Andrea climbed down Ami punched her in the face breaking her nose she screamed ''They told you no! What the hell is wrong with you!''

Andrea had tears running down her face from the pain blood ran down her lips. Ami walked over to the edge of the property and Rick and Shane had Daryl between them. she said ''Bring him inside I'll patch him up it looks like he took an arrow in the side.''

T-Dog said ''He was out hunting he caught some rabbits and a few squirrels''

he held up Daryl's belt the dead animals were on.

Daryl grunted ''I found the rabbits and I ran across a group of walkers killed three the other two came after me I fell down an embankment fell on my own arrow.''

He went silent Ami said ''He's lucky Andrea is a piss pore shot the bullet just graced his head'' looking at the wound with a grimace. They walked into the house and Ami told Rick and Shane to put Daryl on the bed and she went to work on stitching the man up and giving him some antibiotics.

She covered up the wounds and left the room Shane Rick and Lori was outside the room Shane walked over and wrapped her into his arms and Shane said ''So''

Ami said ''He's fine I'll give him something for the pain when he wakes up and after two hours, I'll give him another dose of Antibiotics''

She leaned into his chest and Shane said ''Let's get you some rest before dinner.''

Ami said ''I'm fine Shane honest'' Shane nodded and they walked into the living room and Severus was there he handed Cisco back to his mother and Cisco yawned and looked at his mother and Ami said ''Okay I get it someone's sleepy.'' Cisco grinned and snuggled his face into her chest.

That night

Severus looked at the barn from in front of Ami's tent Ami and Cisco and Shane were inside having their own dinner away from the group. Severus watched as Glenn walked out of the house with a blanket. He walked across the yard Severus watched as Glenn climbed up the ladder to get inside the Barn when the other door's and entrances wouldn't open. Severus then looked when the door to the house opened and Maggie walked out and she looked around and then started to run towards the barn in a complete panic Severus was now interested he stood up and walked over to the barn and waited at the bottom of the ladder.

Glenn and Maggie came down and Glenn hissed ''Why are there walker's in your barn Maggie!''

Maggie said ''Shh we will talk about it in the morning please don't say anything Glenn.''

Severus sneered and said ''Oh please do tell Ms. Greene'' Glenn and Maggie both jumped and looked at the dark-haired man Severus hissed ''Stupefy'' it hit the two young adults and made them stiff as a board. He levitated the two to Ami's tent and Ami and Shane looked up when Severus entered the tent.

Shane stood up when he saw Glenn and he asked ''What are you doing with Glenn and Maggie?''

Severus answered ''There's something going on and I want the truth and I'm going to get it out of them.'' He sat them both on two chairs and their eyes were looking around the tent in shock. Severus said ''Do you have Veritaserum and the antidote Ami?''

Ami nodded and said ''I have two vials when we go to a magical alley I'm going to have to find some more and the ingredients.''

Severus nodded and Ami walked down the hallway and Shane asked ''What is Veritaserum?''

Severus answered ''Truth Serum it will make them spill their guts well tell the truth.''

Maggie was freaking out she couldn't move and now she was in a huge freaking tent that looked like a house on the inside when it looked like a normal tent on the outside. Ami came back with a vile of clear liquid and a dropper. Severus walked over and said ''Rennervate''

Maggie and Glenn could move again Maggie stuttered ''What's going on what's happening?''

Severus said ''I need you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue if you don't, I'll just stupefy you and make you.'' Maggie did as she was told and he took the dropper and dropped a single drop on her tongue and she went still. Severus asked ''What is in your barn?''

Maggie immediately said ''My stepmother and stepbrother and some friends and neighbors of my family.''

Severus said ''Why are they in the barn?''

Maggie answered ''They are sick''

Severus said ''Are they walker's?''

Maggie whimpered ''Yes!''

Severus sneered at the woman and said ''Why are they there?''

Maggie said ''My father thinks they can be cured.''

Severus said ''Give her the antidote Ami I'm going to talk to Hershel I'll obliviate them after you give her the antidote'' Ami gave Maggie the antidote and Severus said ''Obliviate.''

Maggie and Glenn woke up sitting beside the barn Glenn looked at Maggie and Maggie looked Glenn and she said ''You shouldn't have seen this?'' Glenn remembered the walker's and he jumped away from the barn when walker's banged on the barn doors and walls.


	23. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ami has a small lunch date
> 
> Sorry you guys that I haven't been updating in a while I just have been busy and then writer's block on some of my stories and then I was got sick so I just started back updating I hope you like the new chapter you guys.

Chapter Twenty-Three- Alone Time

Cisco looked at his mum and grinned at her and Ami was sitting on the floor of the tent she said ‘’Come to mummy’’ Cisco babbled at her and stood up and looked at her and took a step and another and then he was running into her chest and Ami giggled and picked him up and said ‘’Good Job! Luv I’m so proud of you’’ Cisco giggled and Ami smiled and kissed his chubby cheeks and hummed softly and looked at the peaches Shane had brought them she peeled them and mashed them up and put half of the mush into the baby bag and fed the other half to Cisco. Cisco ate all of the mush and Ami put some milk in a bottle and put the nipple to his lips she was still on pain potion’s so she didn’t want him to be affected from it was canned formula for now. She knew she would have to start weening him off of breastmilk soon and he was doing good with mashed up foods like the peaches and baby food she had Cisco looked up at her and ran his tiny finger’s through her hair and hummed softly Shane walked in and Ami stood up and she smiled and said ‘’He just ran to me’’ Shane grinned and Cisco looked at Shane and grinned over the bottle.

They walked out of the tent and Sophia cried ‘’Ami!’’

Ami looked and saw Severus with the children Severus walked over and said ‘’I’ll hold Cisco you can relax today your leg is healed to an extent’’

Ami said ‘’Are you sure he’s still a bit clingy that shot a week ago is still fresh in his mind for now’’

Severus said ‘’I will be fine with him I’ll go to the Lovegood look alike if we have any problems, she’s good with him.’’ Ami looked at Cisco and Severus took the empty bottle and took the baby bag from her and he put a towel on his shoulder and patted his back and Cisco let out a huge burp he then laid his head on Severus shoulder and babbled softly his eyes locked onto her. Ami kissed his cheek and Severus said ‘’Come on children let’s go check on the dried flowers and see if we can turn them into powder.’’ Carl and Sophia followed the dark-haired man happily.

Ami looked at Shane and said ‘’I can fix lunch’’ Shane opened his mouth and Ami said ‘’We can also watch a movie my tent has a muggle device I found it in the magical alley they had a who store of magical muggle devices that run on magic from the Ley Lines.’’

Shane looked at her and nodded and said ‘’I would like to I’ll let Rick know that I’m with you.’’ Ami nodded went to the tent and looked at her outfit it was filthy she went to the master bedroom and looked for an outfit she froze why should she care what she was wearing she guessed this was a date. She cursed Severus.

Severus shivered Carl said ‘’Severus’’

Severus said ‘’It’s nothing’’ he went back to crushing the dried plants.

Ami looked at the outfit she had chosen a Knit Mock-turtleneck Sweater it was green and sliver and it came to her middle stomach she had on black sweat pants she looked at her hair and grabbed her comb Sirius had gifted her and the comb went through straightening the curly hair she put her hair in a high ponytail she looked in the mirror and she looked herself over and hummed happily with how she looked. She walked out and the Elder wand appeared and she waved it and the Monitor charms went away and she opened the cabinet with the movies inside. She then went to make lunch simple chicken salad sandwiches and chips and pulled out a bottle of coca cola for a drink. She sat down and waited for Shane.

While Ami was getting ready and making lunch Shane walked over to Rick and saw Rick with the group Severus and the children were missing and Hershel’s people where in their house. Lori looked at him she was beside Rick. Rick said ‘’Shane hey I was thinking about doing the gun training tomorrow or today.’’

Shane said ‘’Tomorrow would be better I’m going to have lunch with Amaryllis today Severus is watching Cisco.’’

Rick grinned and Shane grumbled ‘’Shut your mouth’’

Rick grinned and said ‘’You might want to get cleaned up then’’

Shane looked at himself and he was dirty he nodded and said ‘’Thanks I’ll see if Hershel will let me shower in the house.’’ He left them and went up to the house and Hershel opened the door and frowned and Shane said ‘’Can I use your shower please?’’

Hershel nodded and said ‘’Severus told us you would be coming in’’ Severus was sitting on the sofa in the living room Sophia and Carl were pouring different liquids and powders into different vials. Shane walked by and went to the bathroom and went to the shower turning it on and hopping inside the hot shower.

Twenty minutes later

Ami looked up when Shane stepped inside, he was in a button up shirt and jeans his hair was starting to grow again Ami grinned and Shane said ‘’Wow’’

Ami grinned and said ‘’I know I clean up nicely’’

Shane said ‘’You look nice everyday’’

Ami’s cheeks turned red and she walked over and said ‘’I made Chicken Salad sandwiches with chips.’’

She waved her wand and the food floated from the kitchen area to the living room and settled on the table the drink was poured into two glasses and Shane went to the movie cabinet and he asked ‘’How about the batman movies?’’

Ami hummed and said ‘’Okay I haven’t seen those yet’’ Shane unwrapped the first one Batman Begins with Christian Bale Shane popped it into the player and they sat down on the loveseat and Ami curled her feet up under her and Shane wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they ate their lunch and Shane looked and saw Ami staring at the screen with interest and awe. Shane chuckled and Ami looked at him and she said ‘’I wasn’t allowed to watch TV and in the magical world they don’t have TV’s they react bad to magic so we didn’t have TV or muggle things.’’ Shane’s eyes widened and Ami said ‘’The American Witches and Wizards came up with this stuff I just came for a vacation to get away from the media back home and the suitors after my husband died men came from everywhere to ask for my hand in marriage, I couldn’t deal with it so I left.’’

Shane kissed her lips and Ami kissed him back and Shane pulled her closer and she straddled him and Shane placed his hand on her thigh and Ami said ‘’It’s fine promise’’ and kissed him again. Shane kissed her neck Ami whined softly when he bit her neck and Shane said ‘’You look good in green’’

Ami grinned she said ‘’I like the colors sliver and green’’

She reached for the bottom of her shirt and Shane said ‘’Um…Not that I don’t want to or anything…’’

Ami said ‘’We aren’t having sex’’ Shane’s eyes widened and Ami grinned and said ‘’I’m not ready for that I’m sorry’’

Shane nodded and kissed her and Ami took off her top and Shane’s eyes looked at the green bra with sliver lace along the edges and Shane’s mouth dried up and he mumbled ‘’My favorite color has changed’’

Ami giggled and Shane stood up picking her up and said ‘’We can do other things’’

Ami’s cheeks turned red and she yelped ‘’Shane put me down’’ she had to wrap her legs around his waist to stop her from slipping off. Shane kissed her on the lips and walked them to the master bedroom.

Shane mumbled ‘’I won’t do anything you’re not ready for I wouldn’t do that’’ he put his head in her neck and said ‘’I love you.’’

Ami kissed him on the lips and grinned and said ‘’I think I love you too Shane.’’ Shane smiled and Ami squeaked when she was laid back on the bed. Shane laid his head on her chest and Ami ran her finger's over his head softly Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and hummed softly. 


	24. The Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys

Chapter Twenty-Four-The Barn

Ami sat with Shane holding Cisco Severus was sitting near Daryl they were speaking to one another Cisco was drinking from a bottle he lazily sucked on the nipple he looked sleepy Ami kissed his head and said ‘’Wake up luv no sleeping’’ Cisco looked at his Mum with narrowed eyes. Shane shook a rattle at him and Cisco looked at the thing in Shane’s hand and his eyes widened and he spit out the bottle and took the thing that made noise he grinned and shook it and babbled. Shane grinned Ami looked at him and kissed him on the lips and Shane put his forehead to hers and smiled. She hummed and bounced him and Glenn said ‘’So there’s walker’s in the barn’’ Ami looked and everyone looked at Glenn in shock well Severus Shane and herself knew about them.

Ami stayed near Shane when the group walked down to the barn Shane hated the fact there was walker’s near Ami and Cisco. He wanted them gone Ami walked over to Severus and Severus said ‘’Go give this to your little boyfriend.’’ Ami looked at the blue colored potion she nodded and handed Cisco to Severus and Severus stepped back with the child. Ami walked over and Shane was yelling already with Daryl and Rick.

Lori stepped to him and Shane growled ‘’Don’t touch me!’’

Ami walked over to him and Shane stopped when he saw her and Ami said ‘’Here drink half of this it will help you calm down okay’’ Shane looked at the vial and she handed it to him and he swallowed half of the potion and his tense shoulder’s relaxed instantly. Ami said ‘’Let’s get off the farm okay.’’

Shane nodded and Ami kissed him on the lips Shane looked at Severus and Severus said ‘’I’m staying in the tent.’’

Shane said ‘’Grab your things.’’

Ami nodded and Ami looked at Severus and Severus followed her and Ami said ‘’I’m going to take Shane with me to Pearl Ally and see what’s going on there.’’

Severus nodded and said ‘’Take your cloak’’

Ami said ‘’It’s always with me’’

Severus nodded and Ami walked over and smiled at Cisco and cooed ‘’I’ll see you later my little prince.’’

She kissed his cheek and Cisco babbled softly and Ami looked at Severus and Severus put Cisco in the basinet and said ‘’Wait here I need to go to my tent’’ Ami waited for her godfather to come back.

Shane stood by the rundown tractor waiting for Ami to meet him he saw Rick walking over he said ‘’So what’s it going to be are we leaving or not’’

Rick said ‘’We aren’t leaving Shane’’

Shane said ‘’Why do you insist on staying here where it’s not safe it’s a stone throws away from our camp where Ami and Cisco sleeps so we need to either leave or we need our guns’’

Rick said ‘’We can’t leave and we can’t have them here’’

Shane hissed ‘’It’s not safe!’’

Rick said ‘’We can make it safe!’’

Shane said ‘’Why!’’

Rick said ‘’Lori’s pregnant we need to stay’’ Shane froze instantly in shock Ami walked down in a body suit with a backpack on. Shane’s jaw dropped and she it was made from basilisk skin Severus had it made for her birthday it’s from the snake she had killed in 2nd year he had also made one for Cisco as well it grew with their bodies it protected them from spells and curses and it was tough Severus didn’t know if it could block a bite but it stopped bullets and anything else.

Ami had her hair in a bun she also wrapped it up in a scarf she asked ‘’Are you ready Shane?’’ Shane nodded his mouth refusing to work the outfit showed off her figure.

Ami snapped her finger’s in front of his face and Shane shook his head like a dog shaking off water from off it’s fur and he said ‘’I’m good now’’ Ami grinned and walked over to Shane’s car Shane looked and saw Lori cutting carrots with Carl a few feet away and he said ‘’Look I have to talk to her for a moment’’ Ami nodded and Shane walked over and put his hand on her lower back and he kissed her. Ami kissed him back and looked up at him and Shane said ‘’I’ll be there I’m driving.’’

Ami grinned and said ‘’Sure you are’’ and walked away from Shane.

Lori looked up and saw Amaryllis going to Shane’s car she gripped her knife hard Shane walked over and squatted on the side of her she kept chopping the carrots. He said ‘’Rick told me the babies mine isn’t it’’

Lori said ‘’No your wrong if it is it will never be yours it’s Rick’s’’

Shane said ‘’It’s my baby Lori we carried on for a while before Rick came back it’s my baby, I’m going to be a father to it Lori it’s going to call me Daddy not Rick I promise you that’’ he stood up.

Lori snarled and said ‘’My baby isn’t going to be around that whore of a girlfriend of yours.’’

Shane froze and his fists balled up and he turned around and said ‘’Don’t you dare call her that Ami isn’t a whore she’s not like you! Or me I’m not afraid to call myself a whore I would have had to be to sleep with you!’’

Lori’s eyes widened at what Shane just called her Lori said ‘’How dare you!’’

Shane ignored her and kept walking he got into the passenger’s seat and Ami looked at him and said ‘’Shane’’

Shane said ‘’Let’s go okay’’

Ami nodded and kissed his cheek softly and said ‘’You know your not a whore right thank you for protecting me like that’’ Shane looked at her and Ami said ‘’Listening charm sorry’’ Shane kissed her and Ami grinned putting their forehead’s together and she said ‘’I can do a paternity test on the baby when it’s born if you want to know’’

Shane said ‘’I know it’s mine Ami just don’t leave me I have to be in the baby’s life Ami’’

Ami hummed ‘’Where am I going to go Shane, I won’t leave you’’ then her face got serious and she hissed ‘’Just don’t leave me for that bint or I will hex your balls off’’

Shane said ‘’Never going to happen Ami’’ Ami grinned and kissed his cheek and started the car and they headed to Atlanta to the Magical district. 


End file.
